Mesmerised
by LoyalSlytherclaw
Summary: Liriel, a banished half–elven maiden, has agreed to go on a quest to reclaim Erebor. Little does she know the twist of fate she puts herself through by one, simple, nod of the head. Sequel is titled 'Burned'. WARNING torture and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Author here, second ever fanfiction, ans i'm aspiring to be an author so reviews would be great, I don't mind/care how rude or blunt they are, as long as they have something I could use to improve my writing. Also, unless I say otherwise, it's in the pov of my oc, Liriel. Idon't know how long between updates, as this is an alternate fanfic profile I haven't told my friends about, so I can truly be free in my writing. I'm on a touch screen so sorry for spelling errors.**

Liriel's pov

I walked alone on the road, late at night, my only company the odd animal here and there, my pack and my precious bow. Perhaps I would find trouble of my wanderings, as I had heard rumours of orcs in the wild, but I was too close to my destination to wait another night. Too eager, too curious of what I might find when I got there.

Tucking a stray lock of light brown hair behind my ears, slightly pointed into delicate tips, I grinned at the sight of the gate to Bree.

I called my hair 'brown', as I had a lack of classification for it. Once, it had been a golden blonde, but now it was turning brown, with so many natural highlights and remaining parts of blonde. I dreaded people asking on my hair colour in curiousity, it got rather tiring having to explain something so trivial.

Hurrying my steps I eventually got to the gate. I knocked upon it thrice, awaiting the gate keeper somewhat impatiently, fidgeting.

After what seemed like years the upper slide, for the taller races of Middle–Earth, should they come knocking, opened.

Trying to see my ears in the dim light of his lantern, he eventually settled for looking at my general apparel and gender to determine who or what I was. After a few seconds, he finally spoke.

"One of the Dunedain? What is your business in Bree?"

I had once been a part of the Dunedain, long ago, before I decided to create my own path in life. I was too curious and free–spirited to be tied down by oaths and obligations. I still wore their apparel, it gave me an odd sense of comfort, somehow.

I decided to go along with it, for simplicities sake, and speed in general.

"I wish to meet a friend of mine in the Prancing Pony."

Nodding, the old Bree–lander opened the gates for me. Inclining my head in thanks, I set off for the Inn, searching with the keen eyes of my kind for the sign.

Having found it, I smiled, and went in, greeting the Innkeep, Barliman Butterbur, as I did.

Scouring the crowd, I spotted my old friend.I sat across from him, smiling in greeting.

"Mithrandir" I tilted my head downwards slightly in respect. "You sent for me, I want to know why."

I frowned as the words left my mouth, realisng I had yet again managed to make my words come out wrong.

_The amount of money I could aquire if that was a profession is astounding._

Thankfully Gandalf knew of this tendency, merely chuckling and shaking his head at my blunder, before growing serious once again.

" Lonely Mountain. I mean to take it back from the dragon."

"And how are you going to do that? I don't exactly see an army coming and going at your beck and call, even if it would help. More importantly, why are you coming to me about this? I hold no ill–will for dwarves, though the feeling is certainly not mutual, on account of Thranduil."

I nearly growled his name, remembering my banishment.

"That is exactly why you are needed. I am assembling a group of dwarves, to be led by Thorin Oakenshield, if he agrees."

"It will take a long time for the King under the Mountain to trust an elf, let alone one of the woodland breed, who hurt him most deeply."

Gandalf's eyes twinkled at this. "Half–elf," he corrected "Your ancestory has roots, quite recent, in Esgaroth."

"And you think this will win him over? Dwarves may be stubborn but Thorin...he is something else entirely, if the whisperings of gossip I overhear have any merit."

"It will have to." His eyes roamed over my shoulder, catching sight of someone. Subtly turning to look, I saw the very dwarf we were discussing.

"I must go. Meet me in the Shire, a month hence. Look for a marking on the door."

Noticing his urgency, I nodded, refraining, albeit barely, from asking questions.

Little did I know then of the sudden change in fate I had undertaken by that one simple nod.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was getting frustrated. I could have sworn I had looked at every house, yet I still could not find the mark Gandalf had spoken of in Bree the previous month.

At this thought I began to get desperate, and, seeing some travelers ahead, of a dwarfish height, I decided to ask them if they knew of, or had seen a house with a marking upon the door.

I ran up to them. "Excuse me!" I exclaimed, catching up to them.

They both turned around simultaneously and dear lord _I was not prepared._

One was pale, with blonde hair, with small braids in his mustache with clasps. It was the other that _really_ got my attention though.

He had brown, unkempt hair, absolutely _gorgeous _brown eyes, and stubble. I had always had a thing for eyes, and I could've sworn I was drowning in the eyes of this dwarf. I couldn't help but stare for a moment, the feeble protests in the back of my mind to at least blink being ignored rather spectacularly at the moment.

I hadn't, however, realised I was gaping until and amused cough came from the blonde dwarf, which knocked me back into my senses.

Blushing a shade darker than crimson, if the intense burning of my cheeks was anything to go by, I quickly brought out my map of Hobbiton, trying desperately to avert my gaze from pretty boy.

"erm, you haven't by any chance come across a door with a marking on it have you?"

Their eyes lit up in recognition of the door, or at least the description of my gaze had drifted back to Pretty Boy, I mentally slapped myself and looked at Blondie once again. Before he could so much as blink, Pretty excalimed in excitement.

"So you're going to Mr Boggins house too!" He grinned boyishly, and dear _jebus_, i'm almost certain the deadly combination of his looks, boyish smile and voice made me die a little inside. And not in a necassarily bad way either.

Blondie looked about ready to facepalm in exasperation at his companion. I wondered how many times they had been side–tracked already.

I assumed this was the name of the hobbit I was told to see by Mithrandir. Even if it wasn't, Pretty Boy was too damn charming to do anything but nod.

Blondie spoke up yet again, introducing himself. "Fili."

Seemingly catching on to some thing, Pretty continued.

"And Kili"

They spoke at the same time, bowing."At your service!"

Looking astounded, Fili and Kili quickly turned to each other in excitement, high–fiving in glee.

"We did it!" Kili exclaimed, his eyes twinkling. He turned to me.

"You have no idea how many times we practiced that." He said happily.

Smiling a little at their antics, I repied. "Definitely worth should probably continue to the poor hobbit's house, it's only getting later."

Nodding in agreement, Kili led the way, scanning the area for any signs of a marking. I finally noticed the bow on his back, and smiled.

Recalling thas similar names indicated at relations in Dwarven society, I looked at Fili as we followed his possible relative.

"Sorry to intrude, but are you two brothers, or otherwise related?" I asked, my curiousity leaking into my voice.

Smiling at something, Blondie replied. "Brothers."

Nodding, I looked to Kili to see if he had found 'Mr Boggin's' abode yet, instead finding myself checking him out.

_His brother is right next to you, you imbecile!_

After many failed attempts to avert my gaze, and raised eyebrows, from said brother later, we had finally reached the house with the marking.

As they quietly bickered over who would knock on the door, I rolled my eyes and, reacking forward with my bow, rang the doorbell.

Noticing the sound, they whirled around to see my outstretched arm with my bow in it. I merely smiled at them, putting on an 'innocent' face.

They had to turn just as quickly though, for, from what I could see from behind the two, the door opened.

It was at times like these I cursed my short stature.

Introducing themselves, the two brothers bowed, giving me a quick window of opportunity to examine the hobbit. He seemed frustrated at the sight of the two dwarves.

I admittedly tuned out for a moment when Kili came back up from his bow and spoke.

Tuning back in, and having a terrible feeling this wouldn't be the last time this happened, I managed to get the the tail–end of their conversation.

"Cancelled?" exclaimed the confused hobbit, "No, nothings been 'cancelled'!"

"Well that's a relief!" Pretty exclaimed, maling his way into the house, followed by Fili who dumped all of his weapons into the hobbit's arms, cautioning him to be careful, as he had 'just had them sharpened'.

"Sorry about that. Liriel, at your service."

I bowed. I knew it was a dwarfish custom, but I liked it.

Before he could ask upon my race, I quickly inquired as to whether or not I could come in.

"Um, yes, yes, if you must."

He quickly shut the entrance to his abode. I noted it had a homey feel, well–loved by the little hobbit, undoubtedly.

Turning, I looked in horror at Pretty Dwarf, scraping the mud off of his shoes onto a wooden...box..thing.

"That is my mother's! It's mahogany." Bilbo stated, eying the filth on his mother's box thing with distaste.

I heard a gruff voice coming from the kitchen.

"Fili, Kili, would you give us a hand?"

"Mr Dwalin!" Kili greeted happily, embracing him in a side hug.

Lucky dwarf.

I wandered into the pantry, finding another dwarf, white haired, piling up food in his arms.

"Do you need a hand?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After I had helped to set a few things up, I heard the doorbell ring once again, swiftly followed by the grumpy shouting of the hobbit. I'd learned his name was in fact Bilbo Baggins, not 'Mr Boggins'.

I smirked at that, barely containing my laughter. It died however as I realised I would have to tell the dwarves about my race eventually.

_that'll go down well._

Lost in thought, I nearly walked straight into a plate that had been thrown through the air, and I would have if an arm didn't shoot out and pull me from harms way, allowing another dwarf to catch it.

Jumping a little, I noticed a weird tingly sensation where the dwarf had caught my arm and, turning I saw Kili.

"Thank you." I smiled, "I was lost in thought."

Grinning, he started singing along with the rest of the knowing the words, I merely joined in with the singing at 'That's what Bilbo Baggins hates'.

We all laughed at the look on Bilbo's face as he saw his precious dishes all perfectly piled up, despite the song clearly stating quite the opposite affect.

All mirth dissapeared, however, when three authoritive knocks came from Bilbo's door.

Somehow only just noticing Gandalf as he said "He is here "in a solemn voice, we all quickly filed into the hallway, where Mithrandir opened the door to reveal Thorin Oakenshield, in all his majestic glory.

He inclined his head, speaking to him in a friendly tone. "Gandalf. This place was not easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for that mark on the door."

Unclasping his cloak he handed it to Kili. Noticing me, and growling over what Gandalf had been saying, he walked over to me.

"Take off your hood."

I opened y mouth in retort, before Mithrandir quickly butted in.

"She is of no threat to you Thorin. I also met her in Bree, and urged her to come here. "

"No, I recognise you. You seem familiar to me, at least. Where from? I didn't notice you in Bree."

I quickly risked a glance at Mithrandir, who nodded almost imperceptibley.

"Erebor."

Thorin frowned a little, trying to place my face in his memory.

"You are no dwarf", he said after some thinkng. "One of Dale perhaps?"

My eyes widened slightly as I shook my head. "No. I was with the elves and Thranduil." Unlike normal, I didn't hold back on the disgust within my voice as I said his name.

"He exiled me from my home for wanting to help you. I was the only ne to ride to your aid, although you rebuked it because of the decisions of my previous ruler."

Thorin rounded upon Gandalf angrily.

"You sought for the help of an elf?!"

Gandalf remained calm, but within his eyes there was a spark of frustration.

"I called upon the aid of one who wants to help."

"An _elf_, Gandalf."

Growing frustrated I couldn't contain my next words, nor the volume.

"I'M NOT AN ELF!" I screeched. Calming myself once more, I continued. "I'm a half elf. I think of myself as one of the Men of Dale more than I do an elf."

I noticed I was getting some odd looks.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, i'll meet everyone in the dining room."

Without awaiting an answer, I turned and without a single backwards glance, marched to my destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author here, i'll most likely skip song lyrics as i've watched the movie so many times it's burned into my brain. It seems redundant to me to write lyrics, I just don't know how to fit them in. Sorry if you like lyrics.I have read the book, but it was a while ago. Reviews are welcome :)**

I had felt holes being burned in my head by some of the dwarves as I had marched out. I only hoped I could get them to trust me in time, or at least to bear my half–elven presence.

As soon as I got to the dining room, I sighed. Sitting on a chair at the end of the table, I started to zone out, becoming lost in my own thoughts. Therefore it was a shock to hear a voice directly behind me.

I jumped from the chair, whirling around, my hand on the hilt of my sword, drawing it from it's sheath a little in the process, to see a shocked looking Kili. My eyes widened, and I dropped the sword back into its'sheath.

"Sorry Kili! An old habit!" Realising it could be interpreted wrong, my eyes widened even further, and I raised my hands, palms facing out, shaking them. I was an odd one.

"No! I mean it isn't a habit to pull my sword on dwarves or you or anything-" I began, probably sounding like a blithering idiot, and looking like one.

Kili had at some point started to reach his hand out, and with a friendly finality clamped it over my mouth. I could see he was holding in laughter, which confused me a little.

I was mainly trying to concentrate on ignoring his hand on my face.

_By the Valar woman, pull yourself together! You've known this guy how long exactly? _

I ignored the little angel on my shoulder, opting instead to make the most of this excuse to stare into his eyes as he spoke. They were full of the playfulness that reflected in his voice

"Of course you don't My Lady." he grinned boyishly, taking his hand off of my face.

Smiling, I shook my head. "I always _somehow_ make my words come out offensive. And please don't call me 'My Lady', the thought of a dress makes me cringe."

At the thought of wearing a dress I crinkled my nose in disgust. "Definitely not wearing one of those any time soon under my own free will." I stated stubbornly.

Chuckling, Kili asked me his next question, his voice gaining a curious tone.

"Where did you get the habit?" At some point in the question, he'd tilted his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows a little as he tried to think.

Having to force myself not to become a gaping fish once again I answered as quickly as I could.

"The Wilds."

At his confused face I continued. "I helped the Dunedain once. Most just take me for a ranger with my garb. It is correct in a way I suppose, I earned the honorary title of Dunedain, before I left."

Nodding, he grinned and went to the seat left of me. Blinking a tad stupidly at his unexpected friendliness I returned to my previous seat.

"Where are the others?"

"They'll be here in a second. Uncle is probably testing Bilbo, in some way."

No sooner had he said the words, when the dwarves began piling into the dining room. I was more focused upon Kili, however.

"Uncle? Are you related to Thorin?"

I could sort of see the resemblance, if I squinted.

He looked surprised for a moment, than grinning replied. "Yes, we are, Liriel. Or should I call you bird?"

Confused, I tilted my head to the left, my eyebrows furrowing. Realising what he had done, and that I had indeed fallen for it, my own grin reached my face.

I playfully pushed at his shoulder. "Cunning I see, glad to know it's not just a pretty face after all, 'Mr Boggins'."

" 'Pretty face'?" His left eyebrow raised, he grinned cheekily down at me.

Blushing, I slowly sank into my chair, raising a few more eyebrows around the table, for to my misfortune the other dwarves were now seated, about to start a briefing of some sort I suppose. I hastily looked to Thorin, avoiding Kili's triumphant grin that I could still see in my peripheral vision.

I hadn't realised I had dazed out until I heard my name mentioned by Gandalf.

"Liriel was once one of the Dunedain, she will be able to handle it."

I probably missed out on something important. Damn.

"A dragon Gandalf? You think _a woman _will be able to handle that?"

I was affronted.

"There are many women within the Dunedain, not all of us are so weak that we faint at the sight of blood." I exclaimed defiantly, holding my head high.

"And you? You said you were _once _ a part of the Dunedain. Do you still hold that mettle?"

"Just because I was _once_ a Dunedain, it doesn't mean I ever stopped wandering the wilds. If the Dunedain require my aid, I shall come."

"And us? Will you abandon us like you did them?" He asked gruffly.

"I never abandoned them! I was taken by orcs in a raid upon our camp! I watched them die, Thorin!"

A wave of sadness hit me, dousing my ire as quickly as it had come.

"I couldn't save them."

My voice was thick through tears. Getting up, I shakily left the dwarves, somehow finding my way into one of Bilbo's guest rooms, a fire burning in the hearth.

I shuddered, trying with all my might not to have flashbacks, to no avail, most likely. The nightmares still haunted me.

Curling up on the lounge, I slept.

_*flashback/nightmare*_

_An orc was stooped in front of me, holding a wickedly sharp, crude knife. My hands were bound, wrists chaffed from various attempts at escape._

_"Where is he?!" The orc growled._

_I remained silent._

_"Speak!"_

_He brought the knife to my stomach, slowly drawing a horizontal line, making me cry out in pain._

_"Where is the boy?!"_

_I raised my chin with what strength I had left. The grief of my comrades deaths was beginning to take it's toll. I was fading._

_"I'll never tell"_

_He dug the knife a little deeper into my stomach, making me scream in agony._

_He brang his putrid face to mine, scowling. _

_"Perhaps some more torture ought to loosen your tongue. "_

_Smiling wickedly at my fearful expression, he shouted. "BRULL!"_

_Another orc approached, grinning wickedly, a whip in one hand, sword in the other._

_The first orc pulled me roughly to my feet, his fingers digging painfully into the exposed skin of my torso. My tunic had long since been mauled to tatters by the wickedly painful torture of Brull._

_Shoving me towards Brull, he stood a distance away, anticipating my pained screams with glee._

_He was not disapointed._

_The first lash of the whip was hard, the cat of nine tails digging into my back painfully. It became an endless cycle, my agonising screams, and the repeated question, always repeated, the one thing I could never answer: "WHERE IS THE BOY?!"_

_*end nightmare/flashback*_

I awoke screaming , crying and flailing. Kili suddenly came into view.

"Liriel! Liriel it's alright!"

I nearly punched him in my fright, but thankfully he caught it. My eyes widened in fright.

"I'm sorry Kili! Did I hurt you?!"

Coming to my senses, I frowned.

"Why are you here? Knowing the amount of time I sleep, the others are probably in Bilbo's spare rooms by now."

Kili looked at me with saddened eyes.

"We came in here after we finished discussing things and sang. You rolled onto my leg in your sleep.I didn't want to move you, so I stayed while the others went into the spare rooms."

"Oh." I said dumbly. "You don't mind staying do you? My nightmares are not something I like to dwell on alone."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Kili sighed in relief.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be mad."

I shook my head at his odd behaviour, smiling.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

As he opened his mouth to answer I quickly shook my head.

"Nevermind, we'll be talking all night at this rate." Suddenly grinning I put my head on his leg. " Your leg is comfy." I replied to his bewildered look. "I'm not even sorry."

"At least allow this 'Pretty face', as you put it, to get comfortable first." He said cheekily.

Blushing, I stood. "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope!"

I sat back down, quickly curling up with my head on his leg once more.

"Should've gotten comfy when you had the chance!" I grinned up at him, quickly falling into slumber once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author here, for some reason some of my words are getting cut out. Don't know why. I noticed and inconsistency n the Dunedain background, so i'll try to patch it up this chapter. Also, if you got the mahogany reference, you are awesome. Anyway: Let the games begin!**

I awoke, stretching and making weird noises. more specifically "hmm num num num num". It ws a mornng stretch ritual. Don't judge.

Burrowing into my pillow further, I made more "num num num" sounds. My sleeping rituals were disturbed however, by an explosion of laughter, and I felt my pillow move.

That's when I remembered falling asleep on Kili.

All tiredness forgotten, I leapt off of him, distancing myself as much as possible, almost bumping into Fili, the origin of the laughter.

I quickly clamped my hand over his mouth, hissing in embarrassment "Shut up before he wakes up!".

Prying my hand away from his mouth, trembling with the need to laugh, he merely said "Too late", and doubled over in mirth.

Turning my head and seeing that Kili was indeed awake, rubbing his eyes tiredly, I sprinted into the kitchen desperately trying to find even a scrap of food to occupy myself with. Any distraction was a good distraction, especially if it involved food.

I stopped trying eventually, knowing we'd have to go to the Inn i'd seen on my way here, the Green Dragon, or eat some provisions.

So I merely ended up pulling out a chair, sitting down and contemplating my time with the Dunedain.

After my banishment, and the rejection of my help, the rangers had taken me in, becoming my family.

I remembered the raid on our camp, the desperation to save one little boy, the reason I swore oaths and obligations. I still held to them, but I now only applied to the call of aid, should it come.

He was but a toddler. I remember handing him to his mother, urging her to run, giving her my steed. The boy didn't know it yet, probably didn't still, but he was the rightful heir to the Throne of Gondor. His name was Aragorn. He was now known by the name of Estel, and few knew of his true identity.

The orcs had wanted him, to kill off the last of the direct decent of Numenor, perhaps or maybe for some other grissly purpose.

All that mattered to me, and the rest of the Dunedain, was that he got to safety. I had never been so thankful to know of the destination of Imladris as I had been then, for that is where I urged her to go.

After I escaped the captivity of the orcs, with the help of Mithrandir, I had found the remaining making sure Aragorn was safe, I went my own way, promising my aid, should I be called upon.

I had been wandering the wilds ever since, stopping in towns every so often, earning gold to pay for repairs, and a little extra, before going to other places.

I wondered if i'd see Aragorn again, and whether he'd still be unknowing of who he was, if I did. If he had vague memories of me.

Resurfacing from my thoughts, I heard the dwarves in the other room. Looking their general direction for a moment, I stood, and left to get my own pack, which I had left somewhere in that room, and my bow.

I almost instantaneously got side tracked by Mithrandir however, entering from the exact place I was headed, with some sort of contract in his hands.

I smiled at him inclining my head, as I was accustomed to doing.

"What is that, may I ask?"

He sighed, looking frustrated at something.

"The dwarves have urged me to make you sign this. It is a safety precaution I suppose, a contract."

He then mumbled something along the lines of 'Stubborn dwarves', handing me the roll of parchment, which unfurled to a great length.

"They insist you read it."

I scoffed incredulously.

"Me?! Read something this long and..." I paused, scannng over a few sentences, "Boring?"

I grimaced, pretending to read the parchment under Gandalf's stern gaze.

Seemingly satisfied that I was indeed reading the contract he walked out of the room.

I hastily found the place I was to sign, and did so.

_None on this good Middle-Earth have time for that!_

Retreating to my earlier source of embarrassment, I handed Balin the contract.

"I signed it!" I chirped, quickly rushing away to find my bow, before he'd ask something as ludicrous as Gandalf had.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Apparently At some point we had gotten ponies. How I didn't know, Thorin or some such, I assumed. What I did care about however, was the delicious food in front of me. Bilbo was apparently supposed to meet us here at 11 o'clock, but at this moment I could care less.

As I finished my bacon and eggs, the clock chimed, signalling that another hour had passed. Glancing at it, I noticed it was 11, and with a feeling of pure food lust, that was a terrible terrible thing for me.

Grumbling, I followed the rest of the company, mounted my pony, and rode away from the delicious food. In that moment I doubted even a Morgul blade would feel worse.

I vaguely wondered where Bilbo was, as the company started betting on whether or not he'd come, though I refused to take part.

Despite my earlier indifference, I really did hope he'd catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two favourites and 50 views last time I checked, with one alert! You all make me feel loved 3**

I had barely thought if the hobbit, when my sensitive ears picked up the sound of large feet thudding upon the earth, the voice of Bilbo himself soon to be heard.

"Wait! Wait!" he bellowed, now in plain view.

Thorin halted the company, turning his pony as to get a better view of the source of commotion, recognising the voice of our supposed burglar.

catching his breath, he approached Balin.

"I signed it." he said happily, passing the contract to the white-haired dwarf. Anxiously rocking back and forth on his feet as Balin examined the contract.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Chuckling a little in relief, he nodded to the elder dwarf, smiling broadly.

"Give him a pony." Thorin demanded roughly.

Bilbo, proceeding to argue that he 'had quite a lot of walking holidays' and that he could 'keep up' was cut off quite suddenly by the Durin brothers grasping his shoulders, forcibly carrying him to the spare pony.

I was at the complete back of the company now, enjoying my now undoubtedly rare solitude, contemplating.

Glancing at Kili, I assured myself once more he was nothing but a friend. Attractive, yes, but still only friends.

Pushing my thoughts of Kili to the back of my mind for now, I decided to simply enjoy the feeling I always got when I was outdoors, the feeling of belonging.

I couldn't help the unbidden thoughts of Kili that inevitably came at the word 'belonging'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We had made camp on a rockface, a curved inlet in the rock existing before the platform of land dropped sheerly away.

Thorin barked out orders to set up camp, I finally catching up to the rest of the dwarves, having had my fill of solitude for now.

Looking around, I decided to approach Bofur. He looked pleasant enough, with his hat and kind smile.

"Hello Master Dwarf." I smiled kindly. Noticing he was carving something out of a lump of wood, I decided that would be a safe topic.

He nodded back at me. "Liriel."

His tone of voice wasn't unkind, and I wondered if my declaration of 'being no elf' had garnered me favour among the dwarves, even if it was only a little.

"What is it?" I asked, nodding to his carving, as of yet incomplete.

The corners of his mouth uplifted into a smile at these words. "An owl."

He glanced at the wood.

"Or at least, it will be."

I brightened at his words, feeling the beginnings of excitement flow through me.

"I love owls!" I chirped, probably appearing as a child, rocking back and fourth quickly on the balls of my feet, eagerly examining the lump of wood in anticipation, as if willing it to suddenly take the form of my favored animal, craning my neck in attempt to see any hidden details lurking on the wood's surface.

Smiling at what I assumed were my mannerisms in general, he focused on the wood once more, glancing up every now and then, forever greeted with the sight of my curiosity-filled eyes, glinting green in the crackling light of the fire.

"As do I." He paused, concentrating on a point on the wood for a moment, before continuing. "They are truly beautiful creatures. I'm a toy-maker by trade, and I love most often to carve these birds. it calms me, in a way."

He shrugged, concentrating on the soon-to-be owl once more.

I was thankful he had spoken to me. I acknowledged this, bidding the toy-maker a good rest.

Re-locating myself to my pack, I frowned. I could've sworn it was further to the right than it was. Shrugging to myself, I unpacked my bed-roll, laying it upon the ground next to the tree Balin was situated at.

Feeling as if someone was watching me, I turned around to be met with the softened, chocolate brown eyes of Kili.

Blushing, I hastily busied myself with my roll, climbing into it for some much-needed rest, falling asleep to the thought of Kili's eyes, a smile upon my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: omg, have I really had 158 views, and several more favs already? You make me feel special :) I would had have even more incentive to write, if you have something to say for a review, it gives my sense of helpfulness and determination a little push. Also, how do you think I did with Kili's pov? Anyway: You're a Divergent, Liriel**

Kili pov

It felt weird, during the ride, not having Liriel to talk to. I had a feeling she hadn't wanted to talk though, as every time I glanced back at her, which was a lot, though I would never admit it, Liriel had appeared to be in deep thought, or simply enjoying the nature around her.

No matter how much I wanted to, I didn't want to intrude upon her solitude, for surely it would be a crime to wipe such a lovely smile off of her.

At the thought, I saddened, wondering how she had survived her time as a prisoner of the orcs, for though I never truly payed any great amount of attention in our past lessons, I did know that elves could die from grief, known as 'fading'.

From some unknown corner of my mind, an overwhelming need to protect Liriel arose with a vengeance.

Glancing around to ensure none of the other dwarves were looking towards Liriel's pack, I snuck swiftly over to it, dragging it just a little bit closer to where I was seated in the inlet of the rock.

Not wanting to get caught, I reluctantly snuck back to my place by the fire, not nearly satisfied enough by the little distance I had moved her pack.

She would still be much too far away.

I had forgotten about Fili sitting next to me however, now with a raised eyebrow.

"What exactly are you doing now Kee?"

Jumping a little, I answered.

"Moving her pack."

A perplexed look crossed his features.

"Why?"

Becoming a little embarrassed, I answered honestly once more, mumbling a little, a small blush alighting my cheeks.

"I don't like her being so far away from me."

Fili grinned at something, which he had been doing more than usual since we had visited Mr Baggin's house, for some odd reason he still had to tell me, though I assumed it was because of the quest.

We had already dropped our voices to keep our conversation secret, but Fili dropped his voice even lower.

"Do you like her Kee? I noticed you glancing at her many times as we rode."

Shocked at his question, I quickly looked away from him, only to be ensnared for a brief moment by Liriel's eyes, before she at her for a moment longer, I turned back to my brother, stating a flaw in his assumption.

"How can I Fee? We've only known each other for two days."

"You don't have to know someone intimately to fall for them, Kee." he explained softly.

"So, do you like her?"

I paused, mulling over what he said.

It was true that a felt a certain fondness for the half-elf, though what, I could not yet fathom. I couldn't deny she was a pretty thing to look at, and it have my stomach a weird, fluttering feeling when she inadvertently admitted the same, and my skin was scorched whenever she inadvertently touched it.

Still, I wasn't certain. The feeling could merely be on account of her being the only one to ever admit such a thing, as Dwarven society favored beards, and mine could barely even be labeled as such.

The fondness could also be explained as a blossoming friendship, though it felt...different, somehow. She was also my first female friend, as Dwarven women were rare, so that also could be explained.

And yet, I still felt as though my own explanations were lies, as if they were big, towering walls, built purely from my uncertainty and somewhat denial of what I felt.

Finally, after a minute our two of contemplation, my doubt filled voice answered, my gaze flickering briefly to the topic of our conversation, before focusing upon my pale-skinned brother once more.

"I'm not sure Fee."


	6. Chapter 6

**Over 300 views :o holy Mother of References.**

Liriel pov

Either I had nightmares, or I didn't dream at all. I don't know why I had the dream that I did, and I pondered the vague memories I still had of it as we packed up the campsite, preparing for another days ride. All I could remember was an arrow, coated in an evil substance, whizzing towards me, the roar of an animal of some sort, a bear perhaps, and the evil leering of an orc.

I was in the process of attatching my saddle bags to my pony when Dwalin came up to me.

"Liriel." He paused, allowing me the time to aknowledge his presence with the usual dip of the head.

"Dwalin."

"When we reach camp, I am to test your mettle in a sparring session."

I was affronted and shocked at the same time, my face blending into a strange expression.

"If this is because I am a woman, or part elf, I assure you I am far from weak Master Dwarf."

"Thorin's orders." He quipped shortly, turning and heading for his own mount.

I huffed in annoyance, scowling.

The whisperings of Thorin's stubbornness were not to be taken lightly, it seemed.

Mounting my pony, Birch, I awaited Thorin's orders to set out. I didn't have to wait long, in just a few minutes, we had begun riding once more. Unlike last time, I felt sociable today.

I also felt like talking to my favorite brothers, but I didn't want to be overbearing. We had only known each other for a day or two.

Casting a mournful glance over my shoulder, I decided to ride next to Bilbo, though I still wished for the company of the two young dwarves.

"Mr Boggins!" I grinned, riding next to him.

He gave me a weird look. "You know my name is _Baggins,_ surely?"

"Yep!" I exclaimed, popping the 'p'.

He looked confused for a moment, before letting it go. Looking tentatively up at me, he asked me a question i'd never expected to hear from anyone, though I don't know why. Perhaps it was because the subject was considered taboo.

"Do you ever miss your home? With the elves I mean."

I was shocked for a moment, but I relaxed before long, smiling in reminiscence.

"Sometimes. It was truly beautiful, once, and I had many friends there."

My expression soon grew somber.

"But every time I do, I remind myself of Thranduil, the sickened state of the forest. The infestation of giant spiders."

Bilbo looked alarmed at the mention of 'giant spiders'.

"I wouldn't go back there, if I could avoid it. I value my freedom." I smiled warmly down at the hobbit, who looked quite uncomfortable.

"Thank you" I said sincerely.

The hobbit went from uncomfortable to confused, giving me a perplexed look.

"For what?"

"For asking me about my old home. It's always considered a taboo subject. I needed to talk about it."

Understanding flashed in Bilbo's eyes, and he smiled.

"You don't mind if I ask you another taboo question?"

Knowing he was referring to my place of banishment, our something of the sort, I nodded.

"Go ahead."

"How long have you been banished?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, counting the years.

"I think, if i've counted it right, that i've been banished from the Woodland Realm for sixtyyears."

At this, Bilbo looked astounded.

"I thought half-elves were mortal?"

I smiled down at him.

"I can see where you got the assumption, almost every half elf to date has chosen a mortal life. But the answer to your question is no. We are as long-lived as the rest of our kin, although we have a choice in the matter."

Bilbo was about to voice another question, although he was interrupted by Fili and Kili riding suddenly to my right.

"How does that work?" asked Kili, sounding as perplexed as he looked, whilst his brother had an astonished look on his face, directed at Kili.

"Eavesdropping, boys?" I raised an eyebrow at the two brothers, before answering Kili's question, frowning in concentration, trying to figure out how to explain such a thing, head tilted to the left.

"Hmm, I don't really know how to explain it. I don't think any know how the choice works and how it is governed. We still posses all our elven qualities, aside from longevity. I assume Illuvatar gives us that choice, as we are between races. I can never recall our lessons, so perhaps it was mentioned and I am merely forgetful. It confuses me as much as it does you.

At a certain age, we have to choose between the races, only able to rebuke our decision, if we choose the elven society, for love. Elves die of grief, of broken hearts, so I assume this also was an act of pity, an act of mercy, on His part.

Does this answer your question, or at the very least alleviate some other unvoiced question of yours Kili?"

Nodding, a look of contemplation on his face, he asked another question, Fili looking ever more astounded at his brother by the minute.

"Is it alright to ask how many years old you are?"

I shrugged. "It's not like the fact harms me in any way. I have lived for five hundred years, Kili. Or I will have, my birthday is in another month."

Looking shellshocked for a moment, Kili stared at me, his mouth hanging open a little,before composing himself once more, although he still looked at me weirdly.

Realising he was most likely going to take a jab at my age I growled.

"Yes, I am considered young among elves. But that-" I jabbed an accusing finger in his direction. "-is no reason to think I am helpless!"

Fili grinned in an amused manner, which only fueled my new found ire.

"What are you grinning about?!" I snapped, a little harshly. Not that i'd admit it.

"It seems _you_-" He jabbed a mock accusing finger at me, mirroring my earlier actions "are as volatile as Kee about your age."

"I'm not volatile!" I growled. "I'm merely defensive." I finished in finality, and I would've crossed my arms over my chest if I wasn't riding Birch. As it was, I merely nodded, raising my arms as much as I could without hurting my pony.

"If you say so." Fili shrugged, nonchalent, before continuing in a slightly higher than normal voice. "Denial is only a paving stone on the path to acceptance, Liriel."

I chuckled a little bit.

"You do realise you basically just sang that, don't you?"

Fili shrugged, tapping the side of his nose.

"Perhaps" he replied, his eyes twinkling.

I smiled, shaking my head. "And people wonder why I like dwarves."

Kili, not one to remain silent for long, spoke once more, in a mock serious voice.

"I can see why, you never smile in our as if you hate us, really."

I decided to play along with it, putting a false look of melancholy upon my face, sighing in a mournful fashion for extra effect.

"Indeed I do, dwarf-" I put a quite obviously fake disgusted tone my voice at the word. "You are all too boisterous for my taste. I long for the time when I get to sit and listen to harps all day, wearing dresses," I put real disgust into that word, shuddering a little bit. "and discussing politics."

Unable to hold up the facade any longer, Kili laughed loudly, slowly mastering himself once more, continuing in a sarcastic manner.

"I can picture you enjoying that."

I made a sound of disgust at the thought of doing any one of those things.

"I'd rather face an army of orcs single handed!" I exclaimed, yet more disgust apparent in my voice.

Birch nickered.

"See! Even good old Birch here agrees!" I continued. Turning to coo in her ear I continued, probably sounding like a child with a puppy.

"Don't you, girl? Yes you do."

The brothers snickered.

Smirking, albeit with a blush, I turned around to talk with Bilbo once more. Not finding him in his previous place next to me, I felt immensely guilty.

I would have to apologise to him at camp, once I finished sparring with Dwalin.

The thought filled me with dread, and all I could think of as it got steadily darker were the wickedly sharp axes that he possessed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N LoverXxofxXReading Thanks for the review on alternate povs :) i'll definitely be having more in the future.**

**Borys68 Love the review :P also:Someone else who knows what 'elleth' means! my life-long search is finally over :') Jebus is basically saying Jesus, in case you were serious with that, although it seems you have the same sense of humour as I do.**

**Sorry if anyone is religious, I think i've watched the Simpsons movie too many times.**

**Another reminder i'm on a touch-screen, advanced apolagies for spelling.**

At some point in the ride, I had zoned out once again, most likely to thoughts of the sparring match with Dwalin, drawing ever-closer. Resurfacing from my new-found habit, I looked to Dwalin, blanching a little. It was only getting later.

Deciding to eavesdrop on the dwarves, as I was currently excluded from their conversations, I heard an angry Thorin, surprisingly close, Gandalf leading the company for now.

"You know nothing of the world!" He bit harshly.

I assumed Kili was the reason for his tone of anger, as he had a shameful, dejected look, though it was a tad defensive.

Balin spoke up from nearby.

"Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most, to hate orcs."

I noticed the not-so-subtle looks in my direction, growing uncomfortable.

"We were in battle, trying to reclaim Moria. Orcs pressed in around us, and many died that day." He sighed.

"It began, with the beheading of the king. Azog, the Pale Orc, had sworn an oath to wipe out, the line of Durin."

He continued to recount the battle, although I no longer listened. I couldn't. I had heard the name 'Azog' and 'The Pale Orc'before. It haunted my nightmares.

Blanching, I quickly rode to the front, next to Gandalf, ignoring the concerned stare of Kili.

Luckily I had, for I had a flashback. I almost never had these, but I truly loathed it when it did.

*_flashback*_

_"You refuse to give up, she-elf." The orc spat, pacing around me in predatory circles. _

_"Master won't be appeased. I can't have that." He stopped pacing, leering at me._

_I became more afraid of the expression than I ever had before. I heard the orc chuckle evilly, calling out a name._

_"Azog!"_

_A giant, pale orc, criss-crossed with scars on seemingly every surface, walked menacingly towards us. He never looked at the orc, only straight into my eyes._

_"She refuses to speak!"_

_The Pale Orc laughed freely, a dark sound, sadistic, making certain the promises of evil that came with his mere presence._

_"You have been too light-hearted in your torture, Nogrash." Azog looked deep into my eyes at his next statement, his own filled with the malice of his voice._

_"Orcs are but tortured elves."_

_Ignoring my pleas, he grabbed a knife out of it's sheath, giving me a torture more painful than any I had been given before._

*end flashback*

I was dimly aware of someone cradling my form, fallen from Birch onto the ground. The fear filled voice that shouted, the very one cradling me, seemed close, yet so far away, as I slowly came to my senses. As much ad I could anyway, I was always a mere shell for a long time after a flashback.

"What's wrong with her Gandalf?!"

"She is having a flashback Kili!" The frustrated voice of Gandalf floated to my ears.

"Now let go of her and she will surface!"

By this point, I had realised I was crying,screaming out my pleas to Azog, from so long ago. Stopping my screams, at least, I hugged who I now knew to be Kili in a death grip, burying my face into his chest.

Kili pov.

I felt arms wrap around me tightly, Liriel burying her face into my chest, her screaming pleas of 'No! Please!' stopping.

Looking down at her, I felt a piece of me break.

"I think she already has." I replied, shocking myself with the softness of my voice.

Gandalf crouched by my side examining Liriel, and I found myself tightening my arms around her protectively, earning another squeeze from the half-elven woman.

Gandalf looked to Uncle, standing once more.

"She won't be alright for a while yet, Thorin. I suggest we camp in the woods around us."

I felt a stab of worry at those words. Looking down, I weaved my fingers into her hair, brushing through it soothingly.

I could only just hear her breath hitching, from what I assumed was a failing attempt to stop herself from crying.

Thorin growled, his voice harsh, causing me to look up. "Fine, but next time she's on her own. I _refuse_ to be responsible for the _elf."_

I glared at Thorin, the only thing stopping me from defending Liriel was the maiden herself. I _refused _ to be the cause of another flashback.

As everyone moved towards the woods, I carried her bridal style, her face still buried into my chest, and her arms stubbornly clinging to me.

I had felt her arms tighten once more at Uncle's harsh words, and once everyone was ahead of me, I leaned my head down to her ear.

"You won't be alone, Liriel." I whispered softly.

And although the words were simple, I meant every single one of them.

Just like I finally knew the answer the answer to Fili's question.


	8. Chapter 8

**Over 500 views :o . Holy Mother of Mahogany. Nothing happens, but there is a lot of...stuff. Sort of. i've never written this sort of thing, and I write off the top of my head. O.O My brain is seemingly a dirty little child.**

Liriel pov

As I heard Thorin's words, I squeezed Kili. I needed the comfort.

I felt his fingers in my hair, brushing it out, removing the tangles in a comforting manner. My breathing hitched, and I melted into the rather pleasant sensation of his comfort.

Having gotten all the tangles he could out of my hair, Kili continued to rub my scalp, massaging it. I had truly melted by this time, unsuspecting of his next action.

Leaning down to me, he whispered in my ear, lips just barely brushing it, causing me to shiver.

"You won't be alone Liriel, I promise."

His voice was soft, leaving me fighting off a moan that had risen within me, unbidden. I succeeded, barely, although a small whimper left me, and I suddenly became extra concious of his hands upon the backs of my thighs, shuddering.

I had never blushed so hard in all my life, and I couldn't help but notice the smell of various trees that clung to him enveloping me.

Usually, I could take hours to return to normal, but Kili had sped up the process ten-fold.

I had never been so comforted by another, nor so charmed. I felt a small smile rise upon my lips at my thoughts, the kind you see on love-stricken maidens, thinking of their beloved.

_Definitely more than a friend._

The devil on my shoulder raised it's eyebrows, the angel merely shrugging in acceptance.

I peeked up at him.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, leaning my head on his shoulder. He was quite comfortable.

He seemed a little bit shocked that I spoke, the emotion filled his voice, as well as concern.

"Gandalf said you wouldn't be fine for a while yet!"

I smiled up at him, removing my head from his shoulder for the moment, my voice filled with honesty.

"Usually i'm not. It takes a long time, typically. But, I suppose you weren't there, before. Your presence soothes me, somehow."

Kili's lips parted a little, in yet more shock at my admission I assume, before looking at me strangely.

"Why are you blushing?"

I blushed even harder at that.

"No reason!" I explained quickly.

Surprisingly, he let it go. Perhaps my previous state had softened him.

My heart warmed at the thought.

Unfortunately, when he was concerned, whether he realised it or not, it seemed Kili's fingers had a habit of rubbing things.

In this case, the backs of my thighs, which were unfortunately rather sensitive.

Quickly putting my head back on his shoulder, I had to use all my willpower to not moan, though my breathing did hitch, thankfully at a moment Kili stumbled a little, murmuring apologies.

I felt a tingling in my core, eyes fluttering shut, I realised I was fast becoming aroused, becoming flushed.

Thankfully, Gandalf had decided we had come far enough into the woods, shouting out thst we were to make camp.

Kili put me down, and I whimpered at the loss of his touch, quickly covering it up, although it seemed none of the dwarves noticed.

_Thank Valar._

I heard Gandalf speak once more from my side, and I focused as much as I could on what he was saying.

"Liriel, are you alright?"

I nodded, ignoring the throbbing of my arousal as well as I could. I needed a cold bath, and soon.

He nodded.

"There is a stream nearby if you wish to bathe."

I released an exhale of relief, Hastily grabbing some spare garments, all but sprinting in the direction of the stream, once Mithrandir pointed out the direction in which it lied.

And I could've sworn that the cheeky grin of Kili, was not directed at the brother in front of him as we made eye contact.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I actually do archery ( It's the best :D ) I decided to incorporate how I aim upon Liriel. Everyone has different adjustments they need to make to their aim, I use a recurve bow, like Kili's. (Recurves are a B shape, longbows are a D shape) I have glasses, irony being that i'm a short-sighted archer :P Anywaaay...**

Liriel pov.

I sprinted through the trees, hearing the sound of rushing water, I slowed. Reaching the bank, I began to strip hastily, biting my lip as I brushed my thighs, still in possession of my arousal, thanks to the inadvertent actions of Kili.

_Damnit, you stupid, cheeky...mischievious...gah!_

Growing more irritated by the second, I all but jumped into the stream, the freezing cold temperature of the water enveloping me, dousing my arousal as quickly as it had come.

I hissed, my gooseflesh slowly going away as I got used to the water.

I started scrubbing my body with vengeance,. The water around me tinted only slightly, despite what I had previously felt.

Quickly cleaning my dirty clothes, I laid them out flat upon the ground.

Removing myself from the stream, I was horrified to discover I had forgotten my towel in my haste.

Huffing, I remained standing, naked as the day I was born, shivering as the air slowly dried me.

Noticing my bow, I smiled.

_Something to do, at least._

Mumbling "Stupid dwarf." under my breath, I grabbed my quiver full of arrows, setting it next to me.

Getting into the correct stance, feet shoulder width apart, standing sideways, I pulled back the bow, quickly glancing at my feet to make sure they were lined up straight, I decided upon aiming at a tree.

Pulling the arrow back, the knuckle of my thumb brushing my earlobe, I fired.

The arrow hit a little to the left of the centre, and I smiled.

Although you were supposed to aim from the corner of your mouth, I preffered to have my knuckle brush my earlobe before I fired, it gives the arrow more power.

Grabbing another arrow, I fired again and again, until I had none left. Placing my bow carefully upon the ground, I walked to the tree, yanking out my arrows,a dull red in fletching.

Noting with satisfaction I was nearly dry, I shook my limbs, gratefully putting on my spare garments, I began walking back to the campsite.

on my 'return journey' as I had dubbed it in my head, I saw a rabbit, immediately slowing my steps, drawing an arrow and knocking it.

Slowly bringing the arrow back to my ear, I breathed in and out, riding my mind of everything but my aim, slightly left and down of the rabbit. Releasing my arrow, I watched it slice through the air for a fleeting moment, before burying itself into the skull of the rabbit, who let out a high squeak,before lying still.

Grinning, I ran to my prey.

I did not share the aversion of meat with the rest of my kind, obviously.

Removing the arrow, I watched in morbid fascination as the blood flowed from the wound.

I hadn't realised I was as close to camp as I was, for a second later I heard an order Fili and Kili to find the source of the noise.

I heard a twig snap, close to me, and yet still I couldn't move, my morbid fascination with the blood seemingly eternal.

Fili and Kili soon came into view, and I noticed they wore identical frowns directed at my stomach, having seen the rabbit.

My own brows creasing, I looked down at my stomach, noticing for the first time my hand upon it, my thumb tracing my scars, hidden under the fabric of my garb. Hastily removing it, I finally walked over to the carcass of my recent kill, removing my arrow.

As I waited for the blood to drain out of the carcass, I spoke. "I don't carry the aversion to meat the rest of my kind possesses, if that's what you were frowning about."

Fili spoke then, his eyes concerned, not hesitating to voice whatever he was thinking.

"Why was your hand on your stomach?"

"I didn't even realise it was there. I just have a weird fascination with blood, when I see it."

Fili didn't look satisfied with my answer, although he nodded in acceptance.

"Why was it there?" he pressed.

I sighed in defeat. "Orcs are not the most empathetic of jailors."

I decided to leave it to them to figure out, proud of the fact my voice barely wavered, bending down to pick up the dead thing.

It didn't take long for Kili to figure it out.

"You were tortured?!" he exclaimed in horror.

Looking up at them, I nodded, slightly amused by the look Kili was currently earning from Fili.

"I'm lucky. The others were not as fortunate. I only survived because of Mithrandir."

Noting their confused looks, I quickly elaborated. "Gandalf's elven name is Mithrandir."

I walked past them quickly, making sure my voice left no room for arguement, or further inquiries. I didn't want to blurt out something I shouldn't.

"We'd better get back. The Company will be getting anxious."

I broke the treeline, smiling at the company, I lifted up the previous subject of fascination in me.

"Sorry for the worry, it was just this little guy."

"Why did you take so long to make yourself known then?" Thorin bit out at me.

I huffed in frustration. "I get weirdly fascinated by blood, okay?"

Not waiting for a response, I walked over to my pack, which had at some point been placed by Gandalf, and laid my clothes by it to dry.

Grabbing a skinning knife from my pack, I proceeded to prepare the rabbit for cooking, trying my best to ignore Gandalf's worried gaze. When it was ready, I gave it to Bombur, noting the steadily falling darkness as I saw Gloin preparing a fire.

Returning to my place by the Grey Wizard, I asked him a question that had suddenly loomed to the front of my mind.

"Was I really gone that long?"

"Yes, you were gone for quite a while Mellon nin." **Melon nin-my friend.**

I noticed the concern in his voice, and the searching gaze he had bent upon me, and I wondered what it meant, if anything.

"What is on your mind, mellon vuin nin?" **Mellon vuin nin-my dearest friend**

I spoke after a lengthy pause, the gaze of my friend bearing down upon me un-nerved me, even if I didn't, and wouldn't, show it.

"Many things. Chiefly, your wellbeing. How do you fare? You seem to have recovered well."

I could tell he was hiding something, and my own eyes searched his as I replied.

"I'm fine, for now. I just had a flashback of my torture."

His eyes glinted a little at 'torture', and my intuition was telling me to tell him more. I had never gone into detail.

I sighed. "It was when the torture got worse. I was scared Gandalf, more than I had been before. I wouldn't give them the location of him."

He knew of what I spoke of, I had told him about the orcs wanting Aragorn, but i'd never told him my torture had gotten worse.

"Worse? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Brull's torture, apparently, was too light-hearted. I think..." I faltered a little, stammering out the last of the words.

"I-I think they w-wanted to turn me, Mithrandir. Th-their M-Master told me b-before I was t-tortured that 'An o-orc is b-but a t-tortured elf.'"

I shuddered, and wouldn't have said more if I tried, though thankfully Gandalf seemed to understand, looking deeply thoughtful of what I told him. The only response I got was a nod, and sorrowful eyes.

Smiling thinly, I moved myself by my favorite brothers, bringing my sleeping roll with me.

"I know you heard. You aren't meeting my eyes." I said softly.

They blushed a little bit, concentrating on me now that they knew they were busted.

"Are you alright?" they asked at the same time, to which my wavering smile grew a little.

"No." I answered truthfully. "You don't mind if I sleep here do you?"

They shook their heads.

"Thanks."

Lying my sleeping roll a little closer to theirs than I normally would, I smiled a little at the closest, Kili.

" Shame I can't use you as a pillow this time." I had started truly smiling at the reminder of the embarrassing morning, remembering Fili's laughter, and the comfortable leg of Kili, quite fondly.

"Indeed, My Lady." Kili's eyes alighted mischieviously, awaiting my reaction.

"I'm not a Lady!" I bit back indignantly.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Fili rolling his own, smirking."Alright, stop flirting you two, Bofur's handing out supper."

"We are NOT flirting!" Kili and I bit out at the same time, only broadening Fili's grin.

Blushing, I collected my dinner from the toy-maker, finishing the meal not long after, avoiding Kili's gaze.

Placing myself on my bedroll I eventually rolled onto my comfortable side, after much restlessness, and finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N over 700 views...oh my god of mischief. Thank you all soo much, i'm in awe of how much attention my writing has garnered, I don't even know what i was expecting, but it was definitely not this! Thank you thank you thank you! also, I deleted the other story because the fear of what I might write in the judging eyes of my knowing friends halted the flow of creative mojo. Anyway, to Candor headquarters!**

I awoke in the middle of the night, having only had a few hours sleep. It happened often, so I was used to it by now.

What I wasn't used to by new however, though I could definitely get used to it, was the angel of various trees. Remembering who the smell belonged to, I blushed, cracking an eye open to be met with Kili's chest, finally noticing the arms wrapped loosely around me.

I blushed even harder. One of us must have rolled over in the middle of the night. I eventually relaxed, sort of, and wrapped my own arms around him.

He stirred, yawning, nuzzling my hair, whether or not he was aware of this fact,and I froze. Looking up, I saw a wide eyed Kili.

"Erm...I forgot to mention I roll over in my sleep, didn't I?" He said, a little sleepily, blushing.

I blushed harder as he noticed my own arms hugging him, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't want to wake you, and I sort of kinda have no self-restraint."

"I knew you thought I was pretty, but that much?"

I noticed our faces were close, though I tried to ignore it, as best as I could.

"Don't judge, not my fault you're a Pretty Boy."

I managed to poke him with the one arm I had left between us.

Raising my own eyebrows, I continued. "Also, your arms are around me too, neither of us are innocent."

His eyes flicked away from mine for a second, his own blush forming. "We should probably move." He said sadly.

"Not yet, you're warm." I stated.

He perked up at that.

"It is indeed cold, and you're warm too."

I rested my head back upon his chest, sighing.

"We'll stay like this for a little longer."

I noted I was half off my bed roll. Huffing, I regretably removed myself from his arms, shifting it closer, so that our rolls were joining.

"Anyone asks, we got cold and wanted to share as much body heat as possible." I stated, cuddling up to him.

I didn't plan on falling asleep once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I awoke to sniggering. Cracking an eye open, I saw Fili was the origin of this.

"I really need to stop waking up to your laughter." I stated sleepily.

I remembered cuddling up to Kili and I blushed.

"We were cold and had a mutual agreement." I stated firmly

"You'd better get up before Uncle sees, he is a tad...protective." Fili cautioned, glancing at Thorin.

I remembered my post-poned sparring match, and quickly got up, not that I was enjoying the thought of a wrathful Thorin.

"Has Dwalin awoken yet?"

Fili nodded. "He's stirring the others."

I dipped my head in thanks, retrieving my nearby sword, replacing my daggers in their places, both hidden and plain.

Once everyone was up and fed, I approached the burly dwarf.

"When are we to spar?"

He looked surprised I had inquired, but I had gotten over my fear, although the nerves remained. Dwalin was much more likable to an orc.

"When we get to the next camp. I would've sparred you when you returned, but Gandalf ordered me not to."

His eyes had a touch of sadness in them, although he hid it well.

"Normally I wouldn't listen, but not even a half-elf deserves the relentless torture of orcs."

I grimaced. "Not the most pleasant of things. I would not wish it upon any, except perhaps the orcs that did it themselves."

I shuddered.

Catching the smell of food, I peeked up almost instantly.

"Anyway, I must get my food, it calls, you know. Until the next time we speak."

Dipping my head, I ran to get my portion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unfortunately, the weather, that had once been sunny, warm, and amiable, had been replaced by rain, cold and dreary, irritating everyone, lowering morale. No one talked all that much.

Shivering, my teeth chattering slightly, drenched to the bone, I heard Dori's irritated and complaining voice speak up.

It irritated me, at least the rest of us were bearing it!

"Mr Gandalf! Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" Gandalf snapped sassily, very obviously irritated by the dwarf as much as I. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard!"

Surprisingly, the rather bedraggled looking Hobbit spoke up.

"Are there any-"

"What?" snapped Gandalf moodily in the middle of his sentence.

Seemingly, Bilbo wasn't deterred, for he continued.

"Are there any other wizards?"

"There are five of us." Gandalf replied, sounding suddenly happier at the change of subject.

"The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two blue wizards." He paused for a moment, before looking over his shoulder at Bilbo.

"Did you know i've quite forgotten their names?"

Not waiting for an answer, he turned his head forward once more.

"And who is the fifth?" The hobbit asked curiously.

"That would be Radaghast, the Brown."

Bilbo piped up once more, his next words quite unexpected, causing me to clamp my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?"

Looking offended, Gandalf gave Bilbo the sassiest look I had ever seen in Middle–Earth, causing me to bite my hand in a futile attempt to keep my laughter at bay.

"He is a very great wizard." he said defensively. "In his own way. He prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye on the forests to the east, and a good thing too, for evil will always try to find a foothold in this world."

He sighed, his next words coming out in a tired manner. " I can hear you Liriel."

At the words, I forgot my dignity, howling with laughter.

"You should've...seen your...face." I cackled between fits of mirth.

"Best...thing...I've ever...seen...in ...my LIFE!"

Calming down, I noticed Kili shaking his head, a small smile alighting his features.

"It was!" I said defensively.

"Sooo i'm in second place now?" he grinned at me.

Blushing, I looked away from Kili once more.

Nothing was said for the rest of the ride.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We eventually made camp, defeated by the rain, in an old, abandoned home, destroyed, though by what, I wasn't sure.

overhearing Gandalf muttering to himself about a farmer and his family, using what I had privately dubbed his sixth sense, I huddled with the others in the shelter the ruins provided, the rain still pouring.

Unluckily for them, Fili and Kili were assigned to look after the ponies, which were put in an old pen, and they had to shelter under the trees.

I grinned at Dwalin.

"I don't think we're meant to spar."

Surprisingly, he chuckled a little, merely shaking his head.

"I don't think so either Lass."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N 1000 views :o I can't express enough how much this means to me, that people actually feel some sort of love, attatchment, or at the very least liking of my writing. Thank you all, from the bottom of my slightly apathetic heart! **

It had been a few hours, but the rain had finally calmed down. The dwarves and I, aside from Thorin, who had been cornered by Gandalf, had spread about the camp, happier for the change.

Unfortunately, Thorin didn't share the mood the weather brang.

I truly did try not to eavesdrop, from my perch in a random tree at the edge of camp, but I couldn't help it, my natural curiousity, elven hearing and their volume in general too much for me not to do such a thing.

"We should move on, it is not safe here." Gandalf began. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Thorin instantly soured at the words. "I have told you already, I will _not _go near that place."

I frowned a little at the words. I may have a distaste for the elven way of living in general, as I am the more boisterous sort, but only Thranduil and the Woodland Elves had wronged me, much like Thorin.

I would not deny help or sanctuary from my kin in Imladris, should they offer it. My trust in their care of Estel spoke for itself.

"They could help us, provide food, rest, advice!" Gandalf continued, trying to reason with the stubborn dwarf.

He failed miserably.

"Help?" asked Thorin, a dangerous look blanketing his features. "What _help_ came from the elves?" He spat. "Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did _nothing!_"

The wizard huffed at that, shaking his head he proceeded to march angrily from camp, perking the interest of a suddenly quite worried looking Hobbit.

"G-Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo stuttered.

"To find the only one around here who has any sense!" He bit back moodily.

Bilbo, looking confused, glanced up at me in my tree, where I sat with a furrowed brow.

"And who is that?"

"Myself Master Baggins!" He shouted back irritable and grumpy.

Thankfully, I was the only one to hear Gandalf's mumblings about Dwarves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I waited patiently as the dwarves all got handed their supper. Or patiently for me, at least, having been rocking back and forth upon my feet in anticipation.

Finally getting my supper, I grinned, dipped my head, and scuttled away to a random corner, a little out of the firelight, to the furrowing of many brows, amusingly.

As I ate, my food-lust called enough for me to notice Bilbo walking in my direction with two bowls, although he didn't seem to notice me, as he glanced at the bowls so often I almost expected them to grow legs and flee from some terrible situation of his doing.

"Bilbo, what in Arda are you doing, exactly?"

He jumped a little, somehow managing to save himself from being splattered with stew.

"Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed, breathing a little faster than normal.

"Sorry." I grinned. "Anyway, what are you doing exactly, my little friend?"

"You consider me a friend?"He looked shocked at the use of the word, as if he expected otherwise.

"Of course you're my friend, Bilbo." I said warmly. " Just because you feel like a burden to the company-don't deny it Bilbo-doesn't mean I think of you as anything less."

I finished my heartfelt speech.

"Thank you." He replied sincerely, smiling as I did in turn.

"Not a problem in sight Master Hobbit. Now, if we're done with the heartfelt crap, you haven't answered my question."

Smiling with a little bit of amusement the hobbit spoke once more. "Sorry. Fili and Kili need food too, you know."

"Oh, of course!I should've realised! Here, I'll help you."

Scanning for the closest dwarf, I called out, throwing my bowl seconds after. "Gloin, catch!"

Not waiting to see anymore than the widened eyes on the red-heads face, I quickly snatched up a bowl from Bilbo's arms and turned in the direction of the pens I had seen earlier, if only thanks to my elven heritage.

Walking briskly, I maneuvered around the undergrowth, eyes on the ground. When I looked up, I saw quite an unexpected sight, which made me as frozen as the brothers supposedly watching over the ponies.

The hobbit soon caught up, standing between the Durin brothers, holding out a bowl to Fili.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo asked, eventually noticing our frozen forms.

Kili spoke from my left, rushing his words as if it would make the current situation any better.

"We were supposed to be looking after the ponies."

Fili, sensing his brother was nervous, continued.

"But, ahh, we've encountered a slight problem."

"We had 17." Said Kili, slower now.

"Now we have 15." Fili finished.

"Which ponies are missing?" I asked, some trepidation in my voice. as I examined the fallen tree nearby.

I had grown attatched to Birch.

At that the brothers strode forward, examining the scene.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili replied, crouching by the upturned roots of the tree.

I breathed out a sigh of relief upon hearing of Birch's safety.

"And the others?"

They didn't answer.

"_And the others?!" _ I repeated, irritation, and danger, in my voice.

Fili turned around, replying with the same trepidation as before.

"We don't know. They ran off to the left when we..erm..returned."

Glaring daggers, I stalked my way to the left.

"Where are you going?" I heard Bilbo's voice, although I didn't turn.

"Finding the ponies these two blockheads somehow lost!" I exclaimed in anger.

Grumbling to myself in much the same fashion as Gandalf had, I strode further into the trees, eyes ever watchful for the ponies I was determined to find.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of searching, I found Myrtle and Birch, quickly grabbing their bridles before they could run in their spooked state.

My attention solely on them, I unwisely decided to tune out everything else, which I was quite skilled at.

Too skilled.

Managing to calm them down after a few seconds, I frowned as they spooked and tried to break away from my hold once more.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I cooed.

Looking behind me, I soon saw the reason for their panic.

I screamed.

Bilbo pov

I heard a high, feminine scream, undoubtedly belonging to Liriel.

I looked up, a stone of horror finding it's way into my stomach.

I felt the ground shake, and heard trees being charged through, hastily diving behind my own tree, feeling worried beyond measure for my friend.

As I thought the word friend, my resolve strengthened, and I hesitantly glanced out from the cover of my tree.

The source of the shaking soon became apparent, and my eyes widened in terror.

A hulking, Gray behemoth came into sight, carrying two of the ponies, something else slung on it's shoulder.

After a few seconds, I managed to identify the ponies, still trying to figure out what the other figure was, squinting.

"They've got Myrtle and Birch!" I hissed indignantly, not sure what to call the creature.

My mouth feel open in shock as I finally realized who the small figure was.

"And Liriel." I reported, somewhat disbelieving.

How in Middle-Earth did an _elf_, of all things, get caught by something that loud?

"We have to do something!" I hissed once more, a sudden drive of determination and bravery, if only a little, arising within me.

Kili looked a tad desperate at that, nodding quickly.

"Yes, you should." He said, taking the bowl of stew that I had desperately tried not to spill from my hands.

At his words I became shocked, a stab of fear piercing through me with a keen edge.

"What?!" I spluttered. "No-no-no, no." I stated firmly.

"It's alright, you'll be perfectly safe. You're so small and their so big."

Needless to say I was doubtful of that.

"We'll be right behind you!" The brunette continued enthusiastically.

I moaned, getting prodded slightly from the cover of the trees.

Fili spoke. "If you get into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a brown owl."

I quickly became confused, having never heard of these animals before.

Repeating his instructions out loud, I still didn't glean any help.

"Like a barn owl?!" Turning in exasperation, I found the brothers had disappeared.

A true spike of fear pierced my gut then. For a second, I stood fidgeting, unknowing of what I was going to do, before I re-inforced my previously faltering resolve.

Suddenly determined, I snuck forward as quietly as I could, making my way to the troll's camp, where Liriel and the ponies were undoubtedly being held.

I had to save my friend.

It didn't take long for me to reach the putrid camp.

Sinking behind a tree, I scanned the area for Liriel, and the ponies. It didn't take long to find them, thankfully, and I felt I small amount of relief when I found them.

Liriel was still around the troll's shoulders, thankfully still alive, appearing rather surly at her capture. I couldn't help her.

The thought made me sick to my stomach, but at least I could save the ponies, her pony.

Said ponies were held in a makeshift pen of the troll's making, made with rope thicker than my arms.

Gulping, I glanced at the trolls once more, making my nervous and cautious way to the pen. Unfortunately I had to hastily shush the ponies as they neighed in desperation, setting me on a rather stressful edge.

As I pulled desperately at the rope holding the pen together, I thought of my home, Bag End, missing terribly the comfort within, and not for the last time.

Figuring it was useless, I stopped tugging at the thick rope and decided instead to look for something sharp, noting with disgust the bones at my feet.

I didn't have to look long.

As I glanced about, a gleam of metal caught my eye as one of the trolls lifted a handkerchief from its waist.

The Took in me rose once more, and I snuck towards and away from the troll several times as it warred with my sensible Baggins.

After a few seconds that felt like millennia, my Tookish nature won, and I crept as quickly and quietly as I could towards the gleam of the large, cruel knife. Unsure of how to go about grabbing it from his waist without detection, I stood, stumped for a moment.

I had to look away, disgusted beyond words as the troll scratched its behind.

The terribly disgusting moment passed by blessedly quick, and I decided to take a chance.

I extended my arms slowly towards the large knife, inching steadily closer. I allowed myself a small smile of victory, nearly in contact with the knife, before I was ripped away with a scream.

I must have warranted some terribly bad luck, for I was caught within a handkerchief, getting filled with troll snot. Terrible disgusting, germ-filled snot.

Disgusted, I examined my favourite maroon jacket with distaste as the trolls bickered about something, not listening, grieved with my loss. It would never feel the same.

I screamed once more as I was shaken out of the handkerchief, rising as swiftly as possible to my feet.

I hoped an introduction would help me. You never know.

" I'm a burglar. Ah hobbit." I corrected quickly.

"A burglarhobbit?" A sqeaky-voiced troll asked, it's curiosity not of the good kind, reflecting the troll's nature perfectly I my opinion.

"Can we cook him?" Another asked, blind in one eye, with a slightly more normal-sounding voice.

"We can try!" Said the third, wearing an apron, sporting a deeper voice.

Fearful, I ducked and weaved, trying to evade the trolls.

"Bilbo, behind you!" I heard Liriel excaim, and thankfully so, for without her warning I would've been speared by the cook's knife, pointing towards me, gleaming in the light of their fire.

"Shut up." he growled, shoving me back.

"Any more of you in these parts? Might be enough for a pie." He said cruelly, truly shoving me this time.

Terrified, adrenaline coursing through my veins, I somehow managed to dodge their sweeping hands. I unwisely decided to look back, unknowing of the troll that swept me of my feet, holding me high in the air, so I was at eye-level with the foul thing.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed in a cruel triumph. "Any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?"

My eyes widened, and I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

Shaking my head vehemently, I replied, trying to sound truthful. "Nope." I strangled out, the blood starting to affect me a little.

"He's lying." spat the squeaky voiced troll.

Ignoring my desperate shout of "No I'm not!", Squeaky continued.

"Hold his toes over the fire, make him squeal!"

I struggled as much add I could at that, only faintly hearing Liriel's strangled cry of "No!", before Kili appeared from the underbrush, slicing the half-blind troll's foot.

Liriel pov

I screamed, the sound coming out strangled, as they proposed the torture of my friend.

"No!"

My troll growled at me, Kili suddenly coming from nowhere, looking angrier then i'd ever seem him.

"Drop them!" He shouted, sword held in front of him.

"You what?" Said my troll, making no sense in my opinion.

"I said, drop them." Kili sounded absolutely dangerous at this point, looking and sounding terribly attractive.

Scowling, my troll grabbed me roughly from his shoulders, throwing my screeching form to Kili, who hastily threw his sword away from our flying forms.

I landed with an 'oof' on Kili, thr ever unlucky Bilbo Baggins flying into a bush as the dwarves all burst out, charging at the trolls.

All I could focus on however, was Kili.

I pulled back enough so that I could look into his eyes, drowning in them for a minute.

"Thank you." I whispered, our closeness making me breathless.

"You're welcome." he replied quietly, his voice coming out strangled, yet somehow still sexy.

I gulped, suddenly hyper-aware that I was straddling him, and hastily got up.

Charging a troll, I let my new-found knowledge lend me strength.

I have a crush on Kili.

I smiled a little at the thought, slashing the leg of a troll with fervor.


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG I love the lego hobbit. I got up to Bag End and Fili was brushing Kili's hair as he looked into a mirror XD Also, thanks for pointing that out,i wrote it in the middle of the night ro78127. I'm horrible at coming up with names and I don't want my mojo to drain into Mordor so I'll just leave it for now, hope that didn't ruin it for you!**

I wriggled a Little in the sack, uncomfortable, trying not to think about being tossed on top of Kili so my face was shoved into his chest, or where it would be under the sack, at any rate.

After I had come to my little revelation of liking Kili, the battle with the trolls soon ended when Bilbo, having just released the ponies, was caught.

After that, we were forced, with much blushing and down-casted eyes on my part, to strip to our undergarments and climb into a sack, while some of the others were unlucky enough to get put on a spit rotating above their fire, leading to my present situation.

_If i'm going to die, may as well just state at the adorable git._

I thought, and turned my head to the right, not knowing how perilously close our faces would become.

I blushed as I noticed the mere centimetres of space between our faces. Our lips.

Blushing even further, I had a sudden, near irrepressible urge to close that space. If we were alone, away from the others, I probably would.

As it was, I regrettably turned, somewhat awkwardly in the confines of my sack, so that our faces were further apart. Not nearly as tempting.

The trolls, out more accurately, the cook, had started conversing about the way we were to be cooked ourselves, that we were to be grilled, a sprinkle of sage upon us.

My ears peeked even more upon hearing of their weakness to sunlight.

I was surprised to hear Bilbo's voice, not quite able to make myself turn away from Kili's face.

"Wait! You're making a terrible mistake."

Several shouts came from the spit, the loudest arguing that the trolls couldn't be reasoned with. That they were halfwits. I wholeheartedly agreed, but I wondered what the hobbit was up to, and, more importantly, if it would work.

"What would you know about cooking dwarf?" One of the trolls argued incredulously.

"Shut up! Let the uh, flurgabrah hobbit talk."

After a quick second of silence, I heard Bilbo's voice once more.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is..um is..."

"Yes? Well, come on, tell us the secret."

"Yes, yes, i'm telling you!" Came Bilbo's slightly frustrated voice.

Mastering himself once more, he continued. "Is to...Skin them first!"

There were cries of outrage amongst the dwarves, Kili bearing a look of disgust, shaking his head with a scrunched nose.

I felt like punching them for their idiocy, for it was rather plain to me at this point that Bilbo was creating a diversion, awaiting the sun.

"Rubbish!" came the affronted voice of Normal. "I've had plenty with their skins on! Not for my sake, scoff 'em I say, boots and all."

"He's right." Came the voice of Squeaky. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!"

I saw Bombur being pulled out from beneath us, and I prayed that Bilbo thought of something in time to save him.

"Nice and crunchy."

I heard the sounds of terror Bombur made, internally screaming for Bilbo to say something, anything.

"No! No not that one! He's infected!" I heard him rush out.

Squeaky made a sound of disbelief.

"He's got worms, in his...tubes!"

I only heard a brief sound of disgust from the troll before Bombur fell on Kili and I, wheezing for breath, before he quickly rolled off and to the side again.

I hope no one noticed my shiver as Kili's breath landed on my neck.

After a moment, Bilbo continues. "In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business . I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Oin spoke up. "Parasites, did he...?" he trails off, anger in his voice.

Kili nods, before shouting indignantly. "We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

I rolled my eyes, groaning in frustration.

Meeting Thorin's eyes, he seemingly understood, and I felt Kili jolt a little under a swift kick.

Looking hastily to his uncle, his tune changed faster than lightening as he faced the trolls once more.

I could easily hear Kili above the sudden spur of agreement amongst the Dwarves.

"I have parasites! I've got the biggest parasites, i've got huge parasites!" He shouted childishly, causing me to smile a little.

I remained silent. The more I remained so, the less chance i'd be targeted.

"What would you have us do then?" Deeper asked. "Let 'em all go?!"

"Well..." Bilbo began hopefully,

"Don't you think I don't know what your up to!" growled Deeper. "This little ferret, is taking us for fools."

Squeaky and Bilbo spoke simultaneaously, incredulously.

"Ferret!"

"Fools?"

I was relieved to hear Gandalf's voice next.

"The dawn will take you all!"

The trolls wondered about who he was for a minute, and I couldn't help the smirk that formed when one of them replied with 'No idea.', before the powerful thump of a staff was heard, and splitting rock.

The dwarves, me included, cheered at the sunlight that brang their demise.

"Can someone get me out of this Valar-forsaken sack?!" I called out.

Flickering my gaze I saw Thorin actually smiling.

"By the Valar it must be the end of Middle-earth as we know it!"

Kili looked at me, confused, and, amusingly a little scared. "Why?!"

I couldn't help chuckling at the look on his face, the filter between my brain and my mouth becoming non-existent in this moment.

"Because you adorable git, your uncle is _actually _smiling!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I blushed a thousand shades of red and rolled off of the pile, landing at Mithrandir's feet.

"Help me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eventually, we all had on our garments, freed from the foul sacks. Not long after we had been feed, Thorin had ordered us to look for a cave, which didn't take long at all to find.

As some of the braver dwarves and Gandalf ventured in, with much coughing and spluttering, I decided to merely sit on a tree stump and contemplate my the short amount of time, I knew I was right. No other male had ever made me feel this way. Sure, I had seen some pretty damn attractive guys in my life, but _none_ of them had ever attracted me to their personality too.

As I thought the word 'personality' I smiled. Kili truly did have a beautiful one, and I couldn't help but to want to drown in his eyes, almost always filled with cheekiness, playfulness or mischief.

I continued on with this spiel for a while, my smile never vanishing, before I was snapped out of my trance by Fili.

Fili pov.

I left Kili to deal with Bifur's craziness by the huge muck pile next to the entrance of the cave, wondering where Liriel was, knowing she hadn't gone into the cave. It didn't take me long to spot her, sitting alone on a tree stump, a small smile alighting her my limited knowledge in the area, I knew such smiles were reserved for those cared for as a lover.

Not bothering to restrain my smirk, I sat down next to her, seemingly startling her from her thoughts, her eyes still revealing her as not quite present.

"So, who's the guy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow for extra affect, grinning.

A small blush alighted her cheeks. " I know not of what you speak Fili."

My grin was traded for a smirk. "Now now," I said in a mock tone. "We all know that's true."

I became serious once more. "Okay, so, as I asked before, who is the guy? I could tell from the smile on your face you were thinking about your lover."

Blushing even further, she admitted something I didn't expect to hear. "I don't have a lover."

I was confuse and shocked for a moment. "You don't?"

She shook her head. "Never have."

Realisation came to me, and I grinned, my facial muscles straining. "Soooo which one of us has caught your eye, Liriel?" I asked, nudging her side, wriggling my eyebrows.

She blushed a thousand shades of red, and mumbled something I didn't quite hear.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." I grinned to the point of pain. Worth it.

She huffed. "Your brother!" She shrieked, suddenly angry, storming off in another direction.

I stood, shocked at her outburst, before catching Kili's curious and confused eyes.

Liriel pov.

I don't know where my anger had come from, but it had come nontheless, and I couldn't stop my outburst. "Your brother!" I shrieked, before storming off, sitting on some random patch of relatively clean ground.

Aggravated I noticed a lock of hair in front of my eyes. Scowling, I blew it out of the way, catching the eyes of Kili. Horrifically grumpy, I glowered at him until he broke eye contact.

Sulking, I felt like darkness was crawling it's way from my stomach, steadily engulfing me in it's evil.

I marched towards Fili, growling, the sound feral, I narrowed my eyes upon Fili, who soon felt the potency of my gaze.

His eyes widened.

"Do _not_ tell a soul." I growled.

Gulping he nodded.

Satisfied he would remain loyal, I felt the darkness slowly drain away, filled with light once more.

I immediatly felt horrified. "Sorry Fili! I don't know why I acted like that." I apologised remorsefully.

He nodded, his smile not quite reaching his eyes., full of wariness

"You know, you're scary like that."

"I scared myself." I replied honestly. Smiling sadly, my ears pricked.

"Somethings coming!" Thorin shouted at the same time as I.

"Stay together!" Gandalf shouted.

Drawing my bow from its place across my back, I ran after Mithrandir and the dwarves, all of whom were running towards the ruckus of whatever it was charging through the trees.


	13. Chapter 13

Liriel pov

the noise turned out to be Radaghast the Brown, a fellow Istari of Gandalf. He looked crazy, with worn, brown clothes, a hat and, I noted with disgust, bird excrement on the side of his face.

He smashed through the undergrowth, nearly plowing straight into the company, screaming about thieves and fire and murder, claiming he was looking for Gandalf once he'd calmed down, taking him aside to chat privately, casting a spell so that none could eavesdrop no doubt, as I heard nothing.

I thought it best to give Fili some space after what had happened, as he seemed to be avoiding even Kili, sitting alone a little separate of the company, looking troubled and staring after Mithrandir.

I decided, despite my blushing, to talk to Kili.

"Um sorry for the glowering earlier, I just got really angry."

He looked softened somehow, although it was a mystery to me why.

"It's alright. What didn't you want Fili to tell anyone about exactly?" He asked.

My cheeks burned, my face feeling like fire, I replied, averting my eyes. "Nothing!" I squeaked.

"Why are you blushing so heavily Liriel?" He asked, the corners of his mouth straining to withhold his grin from alighting his face.

I blushed even more, if that was even humanly possible at this point.

"I already know it involves me, you did screech 'Your brother!' rather loudly." He started, seemingly amused.

A howl split the air before I could reply, the Istari thankfully returning at this point.

I drew my bow, my fingers hovering over an arrow, waiting and tense, as Kili did the same.

We didn't have to wait long before the growl of a warg was heard, a twig snapping as it lunged at Dwalin, who killed it swiftly. Before he could remove his war-hammer from the carcass, another appeared, lunging at Thorin.

Kili and I swiftly fired, our arrows not quite digging in far enough to kill it, though it lurched to the side from the pain, giving Thorin the opportunity to end the foul beast with his new sword.

I felt disbelief as I noticed it was elven.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin exclaimed, removing his sword from the corpse. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind!"

As Thorin, Gandalf and Radaghast discussed the matter, I felt Kili's concerned eyes.

"I'll be okay." I tried to re-assure him, although the soulful, concerned look remained.

I tuned in as Radaghast hopped on his bunny-driven sleigh, Gandalf ordering us to run. I assumed the Brown Wizard was distracting the orcs, as I heard his shouts as we ran, hiding behind the cover of some boulders.

Weaving in what seemed like circles, I noted I vaguely recognized the place. I tossed it from my mind as we hid behind another boulder, hearing a sword being drawn from it's sheath.

I paled at the thought of being caught once more, hands shaking a little, much to the concern of Fili and Kili, who was soon ordered silenty by Thorin to shoot the orc above us.

Breathing deep and calming breaths, he slowly knocked an arrow, and I felt a stab of fear drive through my heart as he stepped out, knowing he could be killed I barely restrained myself from protecting his body with mine.

His arrows hit, but not well enough, as the orc shrieked, falling from the boulder with his warg at another shot from Kili. They were killed, but not nearly silently enough, for I heard the commands of an orc in black speech, which made me cringe, and the howling of wargs.

"Move!Run!" Gandalf bellowed, leading the way to an open plain, one boulder in the middle, an entrance carved into it, hidden unless you looked for it.

we spread out as the wargs slowly approached, snarling as their riders smiled in evil triumph, getting shot down swiftly by Kili and I.

I heard Dwalin yelling that Gandalf had abandoned us, the voice of Gandalf being heard soon after, amusingly.

"This way you fools!" he shouted from the boulder.

I smiled as I realised we were by the secret entrance to Imladris. Cunning.

The smile was soon wiped off of my face as I noticed a warg running towards an unaware Fili.

"Fili!" I dhouted, firing an arrow towards the warg, which soon embedded in it's eye.

He looked shocked for a moment, before nodding in thanks, sliding down the secret entrance, which Thorin guarded over.

"Kili!" He shouted, and I swiftly turned to guard his back.

I saw, as if in slow motion, an arrow cutting through the air towards him. I immediatly leapt into action, throwing my body in front of his to protect it, a shriek leaving my lips as the arrow pierced my stomach.

Kili turned, and his eyes widened in a heartbroken expression, although I only barely noted this through the pain, before getting shoved by Thorin down the entry-way to the secret passage to Rivendell.

At first, I tried to hobble as fast as I could towards the boulder, before I realised.

_It would only lead then to him._

Tears filling my eyes, I turned, drawing my sword and a dagger.

"Melin le, Kili." **I love you **I whispered, gripping my weapons tighter.

I heard the evil chuckling of the orcs, approaching at a walk on their growling wargs to intimidate me and let my wound bleed out.

They reached me, and I gulped, fending them off as well as I could. I fell to my knees as a sword pierced my shoulder, screaming in agony when a warg grabbed my stomach in its mouth, shaking me about like a rag doll.

I dimly heard the horns of the elves, smiling weakly as the warg dropped me, leaving me sprawled along the ground. The orcs were soon running, not that it mattered now. An elf stooped in front of me as black danced about my vision.

"Goheno nin." **Forgive me** I choked out, before succumbing to darkness.

Elven soldier pov.

We had finished the battle, but all the satisfaction left me as I noticed the mangled body of an elf lying nearby, losing blood at an alarming rate, already lying in a bloody pool.

I leapt off of my horse with a shout, stooping in front of her.

"Goheno nin." **Forgive me **she choked out, the sound weak, before her eyes became blank. I panicked, noticing her barely there breath, and carried her, leaping onto my horse, galloping as fast as I could towards my home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As I galloped in, I left my horse with Lindir, leaping off my steed and sprinting to the infirmary, I rushed in with a panic, shouting for healers. They came quickly, wide eyed and grim faced, they swiftly bandaged her as well as they could, forcing potions down her mouth.

"Get Lord Elrond! Now!" One shouted.

Having done all I could, I ran back out to my company, noticing another company of dwarves, Elrond appearing to have just finished talking to Mithrandir.

"My lord Elrond, you are needed in the infirmary." I relayed quickly.

As I went to tend to my horse, Mithrandir grabbed my shoulder.

"Did you find an injured elf by the entrance?!" He asked hurriedly.

I gulped, not wanting to relay the news, but knowing that I must.

"Yes, a short female. I caution you, if she was your companion, the outlook is grim for her. She lost much blood, not to mention her injuries."

He looked grim. "Then Liriel is alive, at least."

_So that is her name._

As the sound of her name passed his lips, I noticed a younger looking brunette dwarf, appearing in grief, perk up a little bit.

"Liriel's alive?!" He asked, hope and incredulity in his voice.

"Barely. " I repeated sadly.

"Where is she?!" I was astounded to hear the edge to his voice.

_They must have been close._

"The infirmary."

I saw the desperate look in his eyes, and I felt my heart pang.

"Two halls to the left." I elaborated.

Without waiting for a reply, he rushed as fast as he could in the direction of the infirmary.


	14. Chapter 14

Liriel pov.

I awoke, blearily, pain settled in my stomach and shoulder, the darkness pierced only by the moon, shining faintly through the windows. I wondered how long I had been out.

I groaned, a weight upon my arm stirring. Looking down at my arm, I noted with some amusement, though I was mostly just astonished, Kili's brunette locks spilling across my arm, his head being atop it.

"Kili?" I croaked, my throat parched.

He was awake faster than you could say orc.

"Liriel?! You're awake?!" He asked, seemingly astonished.

My heart warmed, and I smiled, nodding. I tried to speak again, but my voice was lost to terrible thirst.I felt helpless.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he hastily poured a glass of water from a pitcher, handing it to me.

I gulped it down greedily, the water soothing my throat.

"Thank you Kili." I said softly, feeling a rise of affection for the dwarf.

I tried to sit up, hissing in pain, eventually succeeding with help from Kili.

"What happened to you?" he asked, eyes full of sadness.

I smiled my own sad smile back at him. "Other than the arrow, an orc got my shoulder and a warg threw me around like I was a rag doll."

I wanted to hug him terribly. Gritting my teeth, I tried to lean forward, although Kili hastily stopped me, placing a gentle hand on my stomach, his touch sourcing through the fabric of my new tunic and bandages.

"What are you doing?"

I sighed in defeat, falling back upon the pillows. " I was trying to hug you." I huffed. "Damn injuries." I muttered.

I was shocked when his arms wrapped around me, despite my previous desire.

"What-"

"Hugging you." He cut me off, and I could hear the affection in his voice, causing my heart to stop for a moment.

Moving my good arm, I wrapped it around him, leaning my head on his.

"Thank you." I said tenderly.

"How long was I out?" I asked softly.

He pulled back, although our arms remained around each other.

"Three days." He said solemnly.

I felt my mouth drop open in shock.

_Three days._

"The healers didn't think you'd make it." I saw tears mist his vision.

Gritting my teeth once more, I put the hand of my injured arm against his cheek, leaning my forehead against his, I looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters." I stroked my thumb along his cheek as I spoke in the same soft tones.

I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment, before opening them once more.

"Why did you do it?" Kili asked, his own eyes ensnaring me, and I knew he was talking about the arrow.

I smiled a little bit, although it was a sad one. "What is the point of living, if you are dead?" I asked honestly, not caring anymore for my fears of rejection. Better he knew.

I caught my lower lip between my teeth, my gaze flickering from his eyes, to his mouth and back again.

I turned my head a little, no barrier now between our lips. Glancing at them once more, I felt my own lips part a little, before looking at Kili's own eyes once more, barely having time to notice their desire-darkened state before I felt our lips collide.

I was shocked for a moment, eyes wide, before sinking into the kiss, my eyes fluttering closed, threading my fingers through his hair, smiling, returning the pressure of our entwined lips.

Eventually, we had to part for air. My breaths coming out ragged, I smiled, pressing my tinglling lips briefly against his once more, before drowning in his eyes as he did mine. No words were needed to convey the raw emotion in our eyes, even if such words did exist.

We eventually fell asleep, hands entwined, unknowingly wearing the same small smile as our heads rested against each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, I woke up to find Kili gone. I was immensely saddened. Surely it wasn't all a dream?

A healer approached me, a kindly looking elleth, with raven locks.

"How do you fare?" she asked.

"I smiled sadly. " Considering my injuries, I am doing well." I paused, looking up at her timidly. "Erm, have you seen a brunette dwarf around here, with stubble?" I asked, eyes imploring.

She smiled, looking a tad guilty. "Yes, I sent him off earlier when he awoke, he needed to eat." Noticing my disapointed look, she quickly added. " He hadn't eaten in a day."

I gaped. "Am I alright to go?! Where is he?" I questioned hurriedly, concerned for Kili's health.

The elleth frowned. "As long as you don't do anything too strenuous, you should be alright to go. As for the whereabouts of your friend, I don't know." She admitted honestly.

I gasped, suddenly thinking of Estel. "Do you know where Estel is? I would very much like to see him."

She smiled once more. " Yes, my father looks after him, along with my brothers." She suddenly grinned.

"Arwen!" I exclaimed, getting up as quickly as I could to hug my friend.

She laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me sooner mellon nin." **My friend.**

"It has been a while mellon nin, and I did have other things on my mind." I removed myself from her form.

She smirked, eyes glittering playfully. "And by 'other things' I assume you mean the dwarf?"

I sighed dramatically, putting a hand to my heart in mock scandal. "Can a woman not harbor feelings of love for another without being bombarded with questions?

"Nope!" She grinned, the playful side she rarely revealed emerging. "i demand details!"

I sighed in mock defeat. " I will never have privacy." I shook my head.

"Okay, down to business, have you two kissed yet?"

I blushed crimson, and Arwen smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I had decided to find Estel first, eagerly awaiting the sight of the little boy. Locating Arwen's twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, was the first step. Wherever they were, Estel was also.

It didn't take me long to find them, and I grinned joyously at the sight of their brown locks.

"Mellyn nin!" **my friends! **I called joyously.

They turned, a rare expression of shock upon their features. "Liriel?!"

I laughed at their faces. "How have my two favorite elves been?" I asked, clapping a hand down on each of their shoulders, making a sound of pain as I forgot my injuries in the moment.

Their demeanors changed in an instant, becoming concerned.

"You're injured mellon vuin nin!" **My dearest friend! **Elladen exclaimed.

I grimaced. "Orcs and wargs" I said simply, and they nodded in grave understanding.

I brightened at the thought of seeing Aragorn. "Enough of this talk mellyn vuin nin., where is Estel?" I asked. **My dearest friends.**

They wore identical grins as they led me to another room, with a small child reading in the corner.

I grinned. "Estel!" I called.

He looked up from his book, marked his page and approached my happy form with furrowed brows. "Mae govannon." he greeted, dipping his head. ** Well met.**

"Iston le." **I know you.** He stated.

I grinned even further upon hearing the words. "You have a good memory, little one. I knew you when you were a toddler"

He seemed accepting of the fact, and I played with him for a long while, enjoying the time spent with him greatly.

I eventually tired him, and left the young boy to his reading, approaching Elrond's twin sons.

"Elladan, Elrohir, we really need to catch up." At the words, they wore identical mischievous grins, leading me to one of their rooms.

I rolled my eyes at their antics. "What's with the grins?" I asked.

"Well..." Elladan started, before they both spoke simultaneously, mischievous grins still in place. "Whats this we hear about a guy?"

I shook my head. "Honestly, you guys are worse than court ladies!" I exclaimed.

"And don't we know it!" Elrohir grinned.

I frowned, a thought occurring to me. "Wait, how did you guys know know about Kili and I?" I asked.

"We may have been walking past the infirmary last night..." Elladan talked off, not needing to elaborate.

I blushed massively at that. "Er, sooo you saw that?"

"If by 'that' you mean you and this 'Kili' kissing each other, than yes, we did." Elrohir answered, grinning at the appalled look on my face as I realized that we had been caught and I had given his name away.

"Um, either of you guys got a maiden yet?"

"Nope."

"And nope."

My stomach choose that moment to grumble. Blushing yet again I walked out the door, calling out to the twins. "The food calls!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Having slaked my food lust, I ran into Kili.

Smiling a little, blushing, I greeted him. "Hey Kili."

He looked confused for a moment, looking over my shoulder. "Er, Liriel, why are those two elves grinning at you?"

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Elladan and Elrohir leaning lazily against a pillar, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, turned and shouted down at them. "You guys _are _ worse than court ladies!"

"We know it!" they shouted simultaneously.

Grining at them I called back. "If privacy is known to you two gits, could I have some now?"

"Of course My Lady!"Bowing, they ran from sight before I could reprimand them for calling me 'lady'.

Turning, I saw Kili's baffled expression.

"We're old friends." I explained, motioning for him to follow me to my room.

When we got there, I whirled around on Kili, hands crossed over my chest. "Now, did you or did you not decide it was a good idea to not eat for a day because I was unwell?!"

He looked startled, and a little abashed. "Yes." he answered bluntly.

I immediately became worried, examining him for signs of ill health, letting my arms drop to my side.

"Why?" I asked, imploring him with my eyes.

"I wanted to be there when you woke up." He admitted, his next words causing my heart to explode with feelings.

"I promised you that you wouldn't be alone."

I softened, turning to mush at the words, before he asked a totally unexpected question.

"Why did you whimper when I put you down after your flashback?" he asked curiously.

Needless to say I blushed at the question, my gaze locked on my feet for a moment before returning to Kili.

"I don't know if you notice or not, but when you get concerned, you rub things with your fingers." I admitted hesitantly.

He looked horrified. "Weren't they on your thighs?"

I nodded, gulping. "They're... sensitive." I admitted slowly.

His eyes widened, before he grinned cheekily. "So _that's _why you whimpered!"

He looked into my eyes as he said his next words. "I'll have to remember that." He said lowly, making me shiver.

"They let you out?" he asked.

"As long as I don't do any strenuous activity, i'm fine."

He smirked, coming towards me. "Is a kiss too strenuous?" he asked huskily, leaning his forehead against mine, making me shudder.

I smirked, eyes glittering in playfulness. " Let's find out."

I melted as his lips meet mine, kissing me tenderly as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. Not that i'd ever complain, Kili had me mesmerised.


	15. Chapter 15

**Roll credits :P anyway, how'd you like their first kiss / kisses? I've never been kiss so I was just going off of fanfiction and what I think it'd feel like. I am forever alone. Also, i'm playing with the times to let their relationship grow. **

**Also, I'm sticking to Tolkien, don't hate me! Anywaay...**

Eventually we'd ended up cuddling, my head testing against Kili's chest as he put his arms around me, his face buried in my hair.

"How long are we staying here?"

"Three months." He mumbled into my hair, shocking me.

I didn't think Thorin would agree to that.

"Why?" I asked back softly.

"Your injuries, for one thing, another is the map. Elrond doesn't have time to examine it until then." He replied, saddening yet again at the reminder of my near-death that had bonded us together more firmly than any words.

I pushed my hand against his chest, looking into his eyes again, a favorite thing of mine to do seemingly. " Do not be saddened by my wounds, they brought us together more firmly than any words ever could."

"You nearly died."

I smiled. "Nearly. All that matters is that i'm here now."

Threading my fingers through his, I leaned my head against his chest once more, soon falling into slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I awoke to prodding, sunlight shining through the windows. Groggily turning to see the one who had disturbed me, I carefully and slowly extracted myself from Kili's arms, finding a smirking Fili.

"What do you want?" I whispered as quietly as I could, trying my best not to disturb Kili.

*3rd person pov*

Fili smirked at the sight of Liriel cuddling up to his brother, carefully extracting herself from his arms as he arrived.

"Gandalf wants you." He whispered as quietly as he could, to the furrowed brows of the elleth, who silently followed the dwarf out of the room and down the hallway before the two walked normally again, their footfalls seemingly louder than they should be in the beautiful halls of Rivendell.

"What does Gandalf want?" Liriel asked, the lack of talking finally claiming her to take action.

The smirk slid off of Fili's face faster than you could say orc, his expression somber and grieving. "It's not my place to tell." He said quietly, causing Liriel's stomach to clench in anxiety, her hands pulling at the hem of her tunic with nerves.

Truly worried now, she posed another question. "How far?"

He shrugged. "Whatever distance it is to his rooms."

The elleth nodded, and no more words were spoken, even as Fili left her with a nod outside the door, fiddling anxiously.

At last, Liriel called out softly, let in by an apprehensive looking Gandalf.

Liriel huffed in frustration. "What do you want? I didn't get a word out of Fili."

He sighed. "Can you show me your scars, mellon?" **friend.**

She looked at him rather peculiarly. "Why? They healed long ago Mithrandir."

"I need to check something." He replied in his usual mysterious way.

Looking warily at him, the elleth eventually complied, revealing the scars on her back and stomach, looking like another layer of skin in their potency.

Her friend's look darkened, and as he pinned her in his gaze, she had the distinct feeling that he was scanning her for something with his magic.

At last, the feeling stopped, and Gandalf sighed. "It is as I feared." He said at last, pain in his voice.

Liriel awaited what he was going to say, nerves, curiosity and fear clawing at her stomach, her eyes wide with the emotion.

"Man cenich?" **What is it?**

She asked, her voice small in her fright, appearing as a timid doe.

"The orcs, when they tortured you, you mentioned it got worse?" He asked, somewhat hurriedly.

She nodded, going mute.

"The one that worsened your punishments, he mentioned how the orcs came to be? The torture of elves?"

Another nod.

He sighed. "Liriel," he said at last, kneeling to her level.

"They succeeded, barely. You're a half-orc."

Her eyes widened in horror, the word "No" repeatedly escaping her lips, Gandalf looking at her with pity as she walked put of the door, shell-shocked, making her eventually running way to the gardens, where Liriel stared unseeing at a flower as she cried in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been three days since she found out, Liriel avoiding the dwarves as if they were poison. She even avoided the twins and Estel, whom she held most dear.

Had Fili known? Is that why he looked so somber, so grim?

Escaping her morbid thoughts for a moment, her eyes widened as she saw Kili at the end of the hall she currently inhabited, quickly hiding behind a pillar in fright.

Kili had seen her however, finding her behind her hiding place, worry and concern in his face and furrowed brow at Liriel's frightened expression.

"What's wrong? We haven't seen you in days."

She swiftly retreated from him, shaking her head with her widened eyes that reminded Kili of a trapped animal.

"It's okay Liriel, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly, his molten brown eyes starting into Liriel's own eyes, the blue revealing nothing but fright and nerves as she shook her head.

"Stay away! I don't want to hurt you."

His confusion only growing, Kili's brow furrowed even more. "Why would you hurt me?"

Liriel's eyes brimmed with tears, as she looked at him. "I'm a monster."

Liriel said with sadness and anger, pushing past him as she made her forlorn way down the hall, her steps seeming dejected, her shoulders slumped as if the world was upon it, a bowed head.

Kili only just heard her as she stopped, turning to look at his sad and shocked form.

"Don't follow me." She stated firmly, walking off once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*Liriel pov*

As I walked away from Kili, my heart panged in grief.

Tears slipped from my eyes as I thought of what Kili would say if he knew, the anger and disgustin his voice.

I shook my head. He would be better off finding another woman.

At the thought of a life without him, my heart panged painfully, causing me to put a hand over my breast as I sank to my knees in some long forgotten hallway.

Kili's eyes would never soften for me again, he'd never hug me, kiss me or care for me forever more if he found out.

I collapsed fully at the knowledge he'd never speak to me again if he knew, grief overwhelming my tiny form, as I felt myself slipping away.

I was fading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Writing on a touch screen, sorry for mistakes, autocorrect on these swype key thingies is a tad annoying. Also, it gets...explicit...in this chapter.**

Unbeknownst to me, Elladen and Elrohir had been watching me, the sound of their gasping reaching my ears as one of them knelt by me, urging the other to warn the healers as he picked me up.

As we ran back down the hallway I had previously been in I hoped Kili wasn't there. It would be easier if he wasn't.

We got to the infirmary in a matter of minutes, and I heard the healer state that there was nothing she could do.

Unfortunately, we must have run past them at some point, Gandalf and Kili entering the room, the latter looking frightened.

*Kili pov*

"What's wrong?! I thought elves couldn't get sick!" I asked, scared for Liriel beyond comprehension.

The elf who carried her in sighed. "She's fading."

I frowned. She had no reason to fade, as fast as I knew.

"Why?"

Gandalf answered, appearing regretful about something. "I told her what she became after her torture."

I was confused, looking from Liriel to Gandalf to the elf, who gasped.

"She isn't!" He exclaimed.

"Only half." Gandalf replied grimly.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, more fearful then before. "What are you talking about?"

The elf replied, looking saddened, more so then before. "She's a half orc."

*Liriel pov*

I noted Kili's shocked expression, fading even more at the sight.

Dimly, I was aware of him kneeling by me, his fingers stroking my cheeks as he whispered as if in prayer apologies.

I wondered why he didn't recoil and curse me for what I was. "You don't hate me?" I asked, barely daring to hope.

He shook his head, and I felt happiness creep back into my heart, a small smile reaching my lips as I saw the honesty -and need?- in his eyes.

"Thank you." I breathed, wrapping my arms around him and burying my head into his shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was better, after a few weeks, lying in my room as I read a book, frowning as the main character leaned away from the one I so obviously thought she should be with. Closing the book, I let out a small shriek as my door opened, stuffing the book behind my back.

Kili, eyes tightly closed came in, shutting the door. "Can I open my eyes Liriel?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course, you just shocked me is all."

As soon as he opened his eyes, he frowned. "What's behind your back?"

My eyes widened, and I quickly stood up. "Nothing!" I exclaimed a bit too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked backing me slowly into a corner.

I nodded quickly as my back hit the wall, panicking.

Smirking, he quickly reached the back of my thighs, rubbing them.

I gasped, dropping the book, which had no doubt been Kili's intention.

"Told you I'd remember." He said smugly, turning over the book in his hands.

"Torn?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, turnng to a random page as he read it aloud, looking more incredulous by the second.

"You're reading a _romantic_ story?!"

I nodded sheepishly, warily eying the book, hoping he didn't come across the sexual part.

Shaking his head, he placed the book down on my bed, and I could feel his smirk against my neck when he hugged me, rubbing my thighs again.

He didn't stop, and I felt him kiss my neck a little, causing me, embarrassingly, to moan.

"Kiliiii." I turned beet red as Kili pulled back, grinning mischieviously.

"You _are _sensitive, Liriel!"

Chuckling, he swiftly exited the room, sending me a wink on the way out.

I huffed, trying to ignore my arousal, as I drew my bath, thankful for the enchantments that allowed such noises to go unheard in the elven kingdom.

The bath didn't do anything to abate my arousal, and I couldn't sleep, still feeling Kili's touch.

Marching out of my room, I hesitated outside Kili's door, not sure whether to go in or not.

Steeling myself, I raised my hand just as his door opened.

"Um, hey Kili." I said lamely.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, sounding amused.

I huffed in frustration. "No I can't! Thighs, Kili, thighs!" I exclaimed, my hands thrown above my head, as I matched back to my bedroom, too irritable to deal with the cheeky grin he undoubtedly wore.

I didn't expect Kili to follow me.

"Er, can I come in?" He asked shyly, and I sighed.

"If you must."

When we went in, we just sort of stared at each other for a while, and I noted his eyes had darkened, somehow, stealing the breath from me.

Imade the first move, unable to stand it anymore as I kissed him passionately, feeling his arms wrap around my back as mine went around his neck, threading in his hair.

I gasped as he bit my lip, his tongue invading my mouth as I moaned.

He pulled back, eyes darker then ever as we breathed heatedly, smashing his lips to mine once more, pulling my shirt over my head, freeing my torso from all clothing.

I felt self concious under his heated stare, although it was forgotten as he took off his own shirt, my eyes glued to the expanse of muscle.

I kissed him softly on the lips, feathering kisses along his jaw, moving onto his neck.

He growled, somehow maneuvering us onto the bed, exploring me with his hands as my breath hitched, becoming wetter then before.

He pulled off my breeches, my underwear my only clothing now.

Somehow, I got his off too, before he pinned me under him, smirking as he held my hands above my head.

My lips parted, a silent moan escaping me as he kissed and licked my neck and stomach.

"They tortured you this badly?" he asked sadly, and I nodded, tears filling my eyes as I averted my gaze. Kissing my tenderly, Kili spoke softly, before doing something unexpected.

"I don't care, Liriel, they only show how tough you are. I love you."

Happiness burst in me as he held both of my hands in one, Kili trailing his free hand along my left side, before latching onto my thigh.

"Let's see how long you last." He breathed heatedly in my ear as I whimpered.

I groaned as he massaged my inner thigh, becoming soaked. "Aaaah!"

He freed my hands as I squirmed, and I immediately latched them onto his shoulders, stars bursting in my vision as he stroked me through my underwear, before he stopped, ripping them off, and I was now totally bare.

He pressed a finger to my opening, not quite putting it in, maddening me as I thrusted my hips forward.

Complying with my desperate pleas at long last, he roughly shoved two into me, ripping a scream of pleasure from me, before he scissored my moaning form, my arousal throbbing and clenching onto his fingers, a coil tightening in my stomach, as he began to roughly finger me.

I was panting, and I clenched my hands down on his shoulders.

"K-Kili!"

Just before I came, he slipped them out of me, causing a frustrated scream to leave me.

"You'll pay for that." I panted, my voice husky as I crept a hand down to him, squeezing his own arousal.

Kili cursed in Khazdul, and I grinned, not caring when his own underwear had disappeared as I ran my hand up and down his length as he moaned.

He groaned, and I could tell he was about to cum, removing my hand innocently.

Pinning me down once more, he swiftly entered me, pain rippling through me as my barrier broke.

I hissed, nodding as I adjusted to him.

We started slowly at first, but it wasn't long until we were going at a rough pace, moving in sync.

I screamed, the sound primal as I came, and we cuddled, sweaty and sated, and just before I fell asleep, I slipped into elven, whispering to him.

"Melin le." ** I love you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Awww thanks for the reviews, they make me all fuzzy and warm inside. sorry I haven't updated, i've had work and real life crud to deal with. And I found out 'Liriel' actually means daughter of song in elven! I didn't even mean to do that :D ( i'm new to it)**

**I had the intimacy to show the fact that he still loved her etc etc, believe me I felt awkward writing that! And thank you for telling your friends, I'm in awe my writing is getting this much attention. Unnoficial insomnia/OCD points with writing I guess. And you can review as much as you want mellon :) -friend.**

The months flew by quickly, and soon we were seeing out from Rivendell, making our way across the mountain pass in 'secret' because Thorin still mistrusted the elves.

I shuddered to think what he'd do if he knew about the success of the orcs.

The amiable chatter of the dwarves eventually stilled as rain set in, making the narrow path of rock slippery and even more fatal then before, the thunder of the storm was deafening for everyone else, but for was torture.

We soon realized the 'thunder' was in fact some giants having some sort of battle, massive boulders flying through the air. I was as awed as Bofur was, as I too merely thought their existence was fictional, Kili having to physically drag me back and hold me to him when a huge boulder crashed above our heads , splintering us with chunks of rock, which thankfully didn't do much harm.

Not that I minded of course. Wherever Kili is, my home is also, even if I had to leave Estel and my elven friends behind.

We hadn't made ourselves known to the company yet, as we both wished for privacy and freedom, and it pained me to not be able to kiss him, although I was able to rub his fingers through his gloves with a small smile, which made me feel somewhat better.

The moment of peace didn't last long however, the rock beneath us cracking in two, and as Kili hoped onto Fili's side, he noticed his mistake too late, calling out to me with fear and desperation in his eyes, which no doubt mirrored my own.

My leg, for we were in fact on a some giant instead of a path, thankfully bumped into a safe haven on the rocky mountain, a wider path which did not belong to a giant.

The same could not be said of the leg the other half of the company, including Kili, rode on, and my heart stopped as the head of their giant was lopped off, sending their leg hurling into them mountain before it dropped.

Not caring for subtlety anymore, I screamed his name, the sound coming out heart broken and full of desperation and need.

Rushing as fast as I could to get a look around the corner, I almost collapsed in relief as I saw the others alive and well, grinning giddily at the near loss, before I noticed that Bilbo was missing, seemingly at the same time as Bofur, for we both spoke up simultaneously.

"Where's Bilbo?"

As they pulled him up from the edge he precariously hung on, I tried desperately to find shelter, noticing a cave which we soon moved into, unfortunately with no fire although I understood why.

I left the brothers to their reconciliation, knowing they needed the alone time as I set up my bed roll so that I could cuddle with Kili, our rolls lined up and connected together.

Bofur was gifted with the first watch, and as they all settled downand snores permeated the air, I snuggled closer to the now resting Kili, loving the way his chin rested upon the top of my head, the way out felt so _right_ to snuggle with him.

I kissed his hands, entwined and clapped around me softly before I feel into slumber.

"Wake up!" I heard, bolting upright too late as trap doors tipped beneath us, sending us plummeting down into some support of crude basket, and I was suddenly glad I had taken the precaution of hidden blades, for I would recognize the screeching of the creatures that now approached us anywhere.

Goblins pawed at us, jolting us along in a rough line and taking our weapons as we were presented to their king, a vile looking, overweight creature who wielded a staff mounted with a skull. Of what creature I didn't want to know.

I was thankful I had snuggled with Kili now, for he put me behind him, shielding my body with his as the dwarves did the same for Thorin, although it wasn't too noticable thankfully.

As their vile excuse for a king asked what we were, I was horrified at what the goblin told him.

"Dwarves your malevolence, and a she-elf who smells of orc. We found 'em on the front porch."

His brows raised. "A she-elf?" He scanned the dwarves. "Don't be shy, I won't bite...much." He called evilly.

A few seconds of silence passed. "Well!" He demanded.

I gulped, still not stepping forth as I found Kili's hand and gave it a small squeeze, which was soon replicated.

Becoming angry, he called out to his subjects to bring him the 'Mangler' and the 'Bone Breaker', and I froze in far as he pointed to Ori as he exclaimed.

"Start with the youngest!"

Thankfully before things could get out of hand Thorin strode forth, commanding him to wait, which was met with the so called king making fun of his state of thronelessness.

Unable to bear it I strode forth, standing in front of Kili defiantly, though he tried to get me back with subtle pulls at the hand which he held.

"He'll always be more of a king then you'll ever be, goblin." I spat, and I felt a significant rise in the tension as I said those words.

An evil, cruel and yet cunning light came into his eyes, and I swallowed, rubbing my love's hand in my nerves.

"Ah, the she-elf who smells of orc kind." He chuckled. " I have found you at last. The Pale One is looking for you, and he has been for a long time now "

I blanched. "He's alive?" I asked shakily.

He nodded, his attention going to Thorin as he spoke. "You too know of who I speak. He has a pretty price on your head. A pale orc, astride a white warg."

"Azog." Thorin said to himself softly, and I could've sworn he was horrified.

The 'king' chuckled again, turning to a runty thing which held a notation device as it sat on some sort of system to allow it to go quickly.

"Go. Tell the Pale Orc I have found his prizes."

My eyes flickering to follow it, I noticed in horror the torturous constructs coming towards us, with terrible spikes and pulling systems, and I gulped, slowly managing to hide behind Kili again in my terror.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just realized I forgot to add in the last note, I don't know long I plan to make the sporty, I write on impulse and mojo. Don't know if i'll make a sequel, but i'll definitely want to make another LOTR/Hobbit fanfic in the future. Pippin perhaps? I adore that hobbit.**

**Also don't know when i'll update after this, I have only seen desolation twice ( I was the only one dressed up-i went as Bilbo) and it was a while ago that I read the book. I'm waiting for the extended edition before I buy it, but hopefully on a brighter note i'll be able to mojo my way through it.**

Liriel pov

The Goblin King started singing along to a terrible tune, speaking of shattering bones, rung necks, how we would be beaten, and most terribly of all the racks from which we would apparently hang.

As he sang, I caught Kili's concerned and frightened eyes as he took the most of this chance while the goblins were distracted. I felt my eyes start to tear a little, though I didn't let them escape, pulling him down for a soft kiss before I pulled back, not that I wanted to, still remaining close and looking into his eyes.

"I love you."

Unfortunately I didn't hear the words he was about to say, the goblin's gastly king turning around in that moment, shrieking at something we must have missed, and we were all suddenly whipped and beaten, before a strong gust of wind and blinding light toppled all in the area onto the ground.

I slowly got up, staring dumbly at Gandalf as I felt something trickling down my neck.

"Take up arms." He said. "Fight. Fight!"

I pulled out my hidden blades, slicing and weaving amongst the goblins before finding my precious sword amongst the pile I had reached, slipping the dagger in my right hand away in its hidden place as I replaced it with my find.

I snapped out of my battling daze as the wizard commanded us to run, following wholeheartedly.

I saw Kili run ahead, and my heart sped up with anxiety, an ever increasing occurrence, I had noticed, before freezing when other goblins came by, his only defence from their arrows a ladder with many large gaps.

After many occurrences of this nature, I felt rather dizzy, although we were eventually waylaid by the Great Goblin bursting through the planks in front of us appearing rather smugly victorious.

"You thought you could escape me?" He asked incredulously, smiting the ground barely a centimetre from where our saviour stood.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" He asked cockily.

As Gandalf destroyed the king, I noticed with discomfort the throbbing ache in my head, promptly forgotten as the bridge on which we stood was felled by the great weight of the body of the Great Goblin.

We crashed down alarmingly, although thankfully the rate of acceleration at which our decent was going was slowed by the rocks around us, making the landing much better then it would have been.

"Well that could've been worse!" Bofur exclaimed optimistically, and I crawled away as swiftly as my dizzy world would allow me at the words, knowing and remembering that the words bring ill omen and that the goblin king was bound to not be far behind.

I was not wrong, although I wasn't fast either, the grotesque body of the goblin falling onto the company as I was three quarters of the way out, and.i chuckled a little at Dwalin's declaration of "You've got to be joking!"

A few seconds later however it was followed by a warning shout from Kili, and I scrambled up with the help of one of the other dwarves, sprinting with them as we fled the horde of vengeful goblins, coming to an eventual stop on the slope of a hill.

I inhaled sharply as I reached around the back of my head to touch my injury, withdrawing my hand to find my fingers sticky with blood. Seemingly I wasn't as lucky as the others when the Istari arrived.

Removing the makeshift wrap I had put around my arm as a precaution when we left Imladris, I wound it around my head as best as I could, securing it tightly.

"Where is our Hobbit?!" Gandalf shouted desperately, catching my attention as I hastily looked around for Bilbo, and the sound of thudding feet reached my ears as I stared intently at the trees around us, knowing something was there I couldn't see.

"Curse the halfling, now he's lost?!" exclaimed Dwalin.

I chafed it at the words, eyes still narrowed upon the trees. Bilbo was a good and noble hobbit, even if he liked his creature comforts.

"I thought he was with Nori!" I heard Dori exclaim, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't blame me!" the thief defended.

"Well where did you last see him? Speak!"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori explained.

"Well what happened?!" Gandalf exclaimed frustratedly as my head snapped to a particular spot, swearing I could hear the labored breathing of one who has ran for an extended periods of time.

"You're bleeding." I heard from next to me, and I hesitantly looked away from the source of the breathing I heard, instead getting face to face with Kili.

I smiled a little to reassure him, quickly glancing at the dwarves to ensure they were all bickering still so I could lean into Kili, pulling him into an embrace, my head resting a little below his shoulder.

"I will be alright Kili. I always am."

I could almost feel the sternness that was set upon his brow as he spoke. "And when you nearly faded?"

He looked down into my eyes to convey the emotions in them as he spoke.

"You are not always alright Liriel. No one is."

I was about to convey some sort of attempt at light-heartedness, but Thorin.'s scanning attack on Bilbo stopped me, the anger firing strongly in my eyes, as strong perhaps as the great furnaces of old in the kingdom of Erebor.

"Really?" I asked scathingly, slowly removing myself from the arms of Kili in the hopes I wouldn't go into a full on orc rage if I prolonged his blissfully calming touch, trying to prohibit its hold upon me for as long as I could.

"He distracted the trolls," I ground out, stepping forward aggressively. "He willingly became your burglar after you trashed his home, and he nearly _died _ for a cause he doesn't even have _any _personal affiliation with."

I exhaled through gritted teeth an a futile attempt to calm down, my anger only igniting further, most likely destroying any approval I had gained by defending him in the goblin tunnels. Before I could take it any further, Bilbo awkwardly arrived, stating so, even though I barely registered it.

Turning towards the hobbit, Thorin softened somehow, his expression, despite my popular belief that it couldn't physically do such a thing, softened with it. After a tense and angsty staring competition between us, that is. I doubted I would ever be forgiven by the dwarf.

"I want to know, why did you turn back?" Thorin asked, his expression turning into one of curiosity as Bilbo explained that he did indeed miss his home, and that was the reason he came back, because the dwarves didn't have one.

I turned, letting my anger smoulder in a deep, dark pot in the outer recesses of my mind for now, smiling as I kneeled down and embraced the hobbit, sharing Gandalf's sentiment of "Never being so glad to see anyone" in her life. Despite the dwarven archer, of course.

A howl split the air, ruining the moment, and the Company's hobbit physically _ felt _ the Company's half-elven denizen tense up and tighten her grip.

The Company ran away from the dreaded howling and snapping of the warg's teeth, eventually climbing up trees at Gandalf's behest once they reached the terrible timing of the cliff face, hopping from tree to tree as the wargs jumped and snapped at the tees, sending them all crashing into the last one, right on the edge of the face of the cliff.

Liriel, awkwardly, was in the same spot as Thorin, on the branch opposite his, and at her breathy exclamation of "No." Thorin pushed aside the leaves of his own branch, he two tensing up.

Azog the Defiler sat on his white warg, speaking in the language of orcs, the black speech, which Liriel understood.

"Can you smell it? The smell of fear?" The Pale Orc began.

"I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain." Azog's attention shifted to the elf in a malicious grin as Thorin muttered that it "Cannot be."

"I have found you at last, elfling." He spat. "I remember how you fear me, the stench of it reeked in my nostrils when you were tortured."

"That one and the elf are _mine._" He snarled before commanding the wargs to "Kill the others!"

I looked to Thorin in fear as I heard Gandalf muttering to some creature or other to send aid, noting the dwarf was as frozen as I was in horror.

I was startled as flaming pinecones rained down on the leaping wargs trying to bring down our tee , and I smiled in victory.

Just before we went down.

My eyes widened as I clung to my broad branch, resolutely focusing on not looking down as I attempted to get up, eventually succeeding, clambering onto the trunk just before Thorin, glaring daggers at the Pale Orc.

As Thorin got up, he nodded tensely to me before drawing himself to his full height, turning and slowly withdrawing his sword from his sheath, running down the trunk as I growled behind him, pulling put my daggers as I defiantly and angrily called out.

"Gurth gothrim! Sir wannathagir!" **Death to the foes of the elves! Today you will all die!**

Thorin and I angrily ran through the flames, and I gasped as Thorin was hit in the face with Azog's mace, before having to swiftly dodge it myself, forgetting the warg in that moment before I was sent flying through the air, landing heavily.

The Defiler's mace smashed into my shoulder as I attempted to get up, sending me face first into the ground as Azog repeated this with Thorin, his warg snarling as it shook him like a rag doll, throwing him seemingly effortlessly to a rock a few metres away, the dwarf's sword clattering just out of reach.

I managed to fight Azog off for a while, but I ultimately succumbed to a similar fate, crawling over to Thorin, spluttering for air after being thrown by a very tight grip on the throat to a place nearby, sitting in front of the dwarf, weakly nursing my daggers as I half lay on my side, a futile defense against the orc.

As I almost fainted from the blood loss, I was dimly aware of Bilbo shouting what sounded oddly like a battle cry, shoving a nearby shape away before the world went black, by my own violation as I put a hand to my pounding head.

I decided to lie on my side, resting my brow against the ground in an attempt to ease my ongoing pain, before I truly did have my vision go black.

And this time, it was not by my own violation.

OoOoOoOoOo

I blinked, confused as I saw a grand hall of white, wandering through it in newly cleaned armor, although I did not see, nor feel any weapons.

I was filled with overflowing sadness as I realized these must be the halls of Mandos.

Turning a corner, I found a weeping woman, and yet somehow, she had an air of importance, power, and overwhelming sadness.

I kneeled, my head bowed as I wept with her, our tears forming small rivers in the masonry.

"Liriel, my daughter." I heard the woman say, surprised and intrigued.

I furrowed my brows, vaguely recognizing the woman from an unknown memory. "Naneth?"** Mother?** I hazarded.

She nodded, although she seemed even more grieved, somehow.

"You are in the outer halls of Mandos, young one. You only have a limited time to decide what you will do."

Perplexed, I assumed she meant for life, seeming as we were on the outskirts of death, and I wished to know her name. I had never known my mother.

"What are you called?"

"Nienna, my daughter of as the melodies of mourning were played, fair and high in the evening, you have my blessings."

"A Valar?" I was in wonderment, but quickly saddened.

"Mother, if I don't get to go back, will I go in? The torture left me half orc."

"Only Mandos, the keeper of the dead can answer that."

I gulped, looking to the east as the sun slowly rose, thinking of Kili with a heart full of sorrow. "Will I go back if I choose to?"

"Perhaps. It all depends on how long you live once you do."

I could feel my time was running out, so I quickly asked her my last question. "Am I now a half orc, half maiar? No lineage of men, in truth runs within?"

Nienna, She who Grieved, shook her head. "None of the blood of man runs within you, but torture was terrible enough to taint your maiar essence too. Your rage stems not only from the orc, you know."

I smiled thanking her.

I had made my choice.

But both the halls and the small, glimmering magic of my chance called and beckoned, and I faced a split second of indecision before I sprinted to the one I chose.

Life or death.

Kili, or my kin.


	19. Chapter 19

**I was originally planning to go into desolation but by the Weasley twin's giddy aunt, I randomly had a plot twist! The end has been reached! I feel as if it went by so quickly, now that I look upon it from my perch of completion.**

**And I will save you my apparently philosophy worthy rants so you can read the chapter, a sequel is definitely a possibility!**

I sighed looking longingly at the shimmering door, before moving past it, whispering an apology as I did. Moving closer to the halls, I noticed the door vanish in my peripheral vision, but I moved on nonetheless.

I was only a liability, a drain on resources. Now Kili had a reason to fight, even if the reason pained my heart.

I had nearly set foot in the halls when my mother called out to me.

"Wait."

I heed her, stopping and turning to meet her gaze.

"I had to wait for your choice. I know you are aware of the re-incarnation of elves. All of your kind are, to an extent, or should be."

I furrowed my brows, puzzled.

"I just forsook that chance naneth, there is nothing more I can do." I replied, not able to keep the tinge of sadness from my voice. " Any use I once was to the company was little, better I not go back, don't you think?" **Mother.**

She shook her head, and she smiled a little, although it was a sad smile, not that I expected it not to be. She was the Valar of Grief, and her head was bowed under its weight.

"None that I recall ever said the re-incarnation was limited to Middle Earth, to Arda, alone."

I mulled over what my mother had said, my eyes focusing upon her once more, accepting of her knowledge and wisdom.

"Tell me, do you know where this portal leads? Which realm it will take me to?"

The ever-grieving Valar shook her head. "We do not. Perhaps our sire, the sire of all things, Illuvatar, knows, but we do not."

Nienna's eyes lifted to mine as a portal of iridescent rainbow hues appeared, changing if you moved.

"Please understand," she said solemnly. " If you go, we will not be able to look upon you from afar, as we once did, and would have done."

"Gi melin, naneth." **I love you, mother.** I breathed, just loudly enough for her to hear. " I want you to know that before I leave."

I looked sadly upon the one I might've been raised with, by, had things been different, before addressing her in normal, softened tones."Hannon le, and farewell."** Thank you.**

I walked over to the portal of many hues, breathing heavily to prepare myself before I stepped inside, the last thing I would ever hear from my old dwelling my mother's sad, heartfelt goodbye.


	20. Author note-sequel

**Author here, sequel is a crossover between Avengers and Hobbit. I put it as such in case my wonderfully mojo'd brain thinks of anything. The sequel is called 'Burned', either go to my profile or search it up :)**

**Thanks for all of you who have stuck this out to the very end, my favouriters, followers and just any reader in general, thank you.**

**I can hardly believe i'm onto a sequel already...**

**For any my timezone (Tasmania's one, always forget what it's called) has made the wait seemingly longer, i'm truly sorry for you.**

**Anyway, Author out :)**


End file.
